An Arabian Adventure for TWO
by Karona BHM
Summary: what happens when two friends go to a carnival and receive a mysterious lamp that takes them to a magical place called Agrabah? you'll just have to find out! Rated T for language, and uncomfortable situations. Aladdin/OC and a little bit of Jafar/OC and to all you people who are a fan of jasmine, i'm sorry but she won't be in this story very much. Please R&R!
1. Carnival rides and a lamp

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Carnival rides and One Wish<strong>

**hey guys! this is my first story on fanfic so ENJOY!**

**Disney owns all of the characters from Aladdin but i own Rose and Kelly. DON'T SUE ME "_hides behind couch"_**

**anyway... let's get on with the story! please R&R!**

* * *

><p><strong>**ROSE**<strong>

"rose"  
>Rose looked up at the beautiful sunset that was in the horizon. It reminded her of the sunrise at the beginning of "The Lion King" movie. She could just imagine the voice of Rafiki singing the opening song.<p>

"Rose"

Well that was definitely not Rafiki's voice.

"ROSE!"

Rose jumped as her best friend Kelly shook her shoulders, hard. "Ow! What'd you do that for?" Rose glared at Kelly.

Kelly sighed and put her hands on her hips. "Rose I've called your name like a hundred times and you didn't respond. I thought you maybe turned into a zombie or something!"

"Sorry, I was just admiring the sunset." Rose pointed towards the horizon.

Kelly shielded her eyes from the sun's rays, "Well that's nice and all but the carnival is about to close and we haven't been on the Ferris wheel yet!"

The two friends have been at the State Carnival all afternoon, and yet Kelly's enthusiasm hadn't died down one bit. Rose loved the Carnival, with all the street performers and fun rides it was like another wold of adventure and fun.

Rose laughed and replied, "All right Snow White calm down."

Rose had always called Kelly Snow White because of her pale skin, medium-length, jet-black hair, and intense blue eyes that were now staring at her mischievously, urging her to hurry up as she took off walking. "Jeez Rose, if you're not careful I'll leave you here to live with the Carnival people!"

Rose started walking faster and dodged through the mass of people enjoying the Carnival. When Rose caught up with Kelly she pinched her friend playfully on the arm. "I'd like to see you try!"

Kelly quickly pinched Rose back and then grabbed her hand. "Come on Rose, if we hurry we can have one last ride!" Kelly pulled on Rose's hand in the direction of the Ferris Wheel.

The two were quickly walking hand in hand towards the Ride when all of a sudden Rose got a strange feeling that she was being watched. Rose slowed down her trot and glanced towards her left. She saw an old man watching her with clouded eyes. His very tan skin had a pattern of wrinkles and looked leathery. The old man had a white beard, was wearing a plain blue robe, and had a white turban covering his head.

The old man smiled towards Rose and Kelly. "Ahhh, good evening young misses. Please, please come closer!" he said in a chipper voice while indicating to some bronze trinkets surrounding him on his table. Rose was about to turn away when Kelly strode up to the table in front of the old man and began examining one of the many items. "Kelly, we're going to the Ferris Wheel remember? Rose hissed. Rose didn't want to waste her time looking at antiques. And there was something about that old man that gave her the creeps!

Kelly ignored Rose and continued examining the dusty objects. The old man brought out and object from the pile on his right that looked like an oil lamp. "I can see that you are looking for something especially rare." The old man indicated the lamp towards Rose and waved a hand to draw her closer. Rose hesitantly stepped towards the old man. His smile grew as he held out the lamp to Rose. "I think that you will be most rewarded to consider this."

The old man placed the bronze lamp into Rose's hands. The lamp didn't weigh a whole lot, but it felt like something was stirring inside of it. Something ALIVE!

"Do not be fooled by it's common place appearance. Like so many things it is not what is outside," The old man stared straight into Rose's eyes and then pointed at her. "But what's Inside that counts."

Rose looked down at the lamp and tentatively placed her right hand on the lid of the lamp and took it off, expecting to see something in it. But was disappointed with a bunch of air.

Kelly turned her attention away from the items she was examining and began examining the lamp in Rose's hands. "Hey Rose, it looks just like the one from Aladdin, you should buy it. Maybe a genie will come out and grant you a date with Jafar!"

"Kelly!" Rose blushed. Rose has had a crush on the Disney villain since she first saw Aladdin. She loved how dark and powerful he was as well as his alluring voice. But she didn't want other people to know about her guilty pleasure!

Kelly scoffed "oh calm down Rose I was only kidding." Kelly smiled mischievously at Rose. Kelly then noticed a little barrette with sparkling blue stones laying on a table in front of her.

Kelly picked it up and extended it towards the old man. "How much for this barrette and the lamp?

The old man waved his hand. "Free of charge, but a word of caution to you," He said while pointing at Rose. "That lamp is a very powerful magical device. do NOT let it get into the wrong hands, or darkness will destroy us ALL! Rose took a step back at his booming voice.

"Ooook, thank a bunch. We'd better get going now." said Rose in a shaky voice. Rose grabbed Kelly's hand and pulled her away from the creepy old man and directed her towards the Ferris Wheel. Just then, a loudspeaker turned on with a creak and blared "The State Fair will now close in ten minutes. Please heat to the nearest exit. Thank you for coming, and have a safe journey home!"

Kelly stood still and huffed. "Damn, we didn't even get to go on the Ferris Wheel!" Rose shrugged her shoulders, "Oh well, there's always next year" Rose said while stuffing the lamp into her messenger bag strapped around her shoulders.

* * *

><p>"That old geezer needed to be taken to a nursing home or something." Kelly said as she clipped the sapphire barrette into her bangs. She examined her reflection in the rear view mirror on Rose's truck. Rose had just turned 18 and had received an old, two-person truck for her birthday. Kelly, having turned 16 three months ago, just got her license but didn't have a vehicle. So she always depended on Rose to take her places.<p>

"Hey! Quit messing up my mirror!" Rose swatted Kelly's hand away and re-adjusted her mirror back in place. Kelly punched Rose's arm playfully. "What do you think?" Kelly asked, pointing to the barrette in her hair.

Rose glanced at Kelly and then replied with an eyebrow raised. "You look simply marvelous daarling." Rose laughed and turned her attention back on the road. The sun had gone down and there was a full moon casting spooky shadows on passing trees.

Kelly tapped on the dashboard to the rhythem of the stereo and bounced in her seat. "Hey Rose, what time is it?"

"Check for yourself." Rose handed Kelly her phone from inside her jean shorts pocket. The clock in Rose's truck didn't work.

Kelly took Rose's phone and turned it on. "10:21, we're going to barely make curfew."

Rose started speeding up a bit. Her parents had told her if she ever missed her curfew of 10:30 that she would get her truck taken away for a week. "Got any idea what you're going to wish for?" Kelly asked.

Rose glanced at Kelly and saw her holding the lamp in her hands. "You don't really believe in what that guy said do you?" Rose asked.

Kelly sighed and rolled her eyes, "Of course not. I'm not six you know. But if it was real, what would you wish for?" Kelly tossed the lamp to Rose and Rose caught it in her lap.

Rose thought about it for a moment before replying. "I'd wish that we were in the movie 'Aladdin' so we could have a real Arabian Adventure!"

Kelly laughed. "You have to rub the lamp while you say it just like in the movie, otherwise it doesn't work dummy."

Rose stuck her tongue out at Kelly then balanced the lamp on her lap while rubbing the lamp with one hand.

"I wish we were in Agribah and having adventures with Aladdin!" Rose shouted.

As soon as those words left Rose's mouth, blue smoke started rising from within the lamp. Rose and Kelly screamed with terror as a booming voice answered "Your Wish is my command master!"

Rose and Kelly were engulfed in blue smoke. The only thing they could see was each other. Rose hugged Kelly tightly and Kelly did the same as the smoke became thicker. Suddenly, Rose felt a weird falling sensation and screamed and they began to descend through empty space. Rose and Kelly closed their eyes tightly as they fell.

"OOOFF" Rose gasped as she landed hard on sand. Kelly was laying beside Rose, groaning from the impact of the fall. "What the hell just happened?" Kelly grunted while holding on to her ribs.

Rose pushed herself up into a sitting position with her arms shaking and looked around. It was still a little dark out but the sun was starting to rise to their left. Sand was everywhere, covering the ground all around them.

"Where the Hell are we?" Kelly asked while shaking sand out of her hair. somehow the blue barette was still secure in her bangs.

"I have no freaking clue" Rose replied as she looked around. Rose saw nothing but sand until she spotted something in the distance. She squinted her eyes and made out a palace with a town surrounding the grand structure. For some reason that palace looked oddly familiar. Suddenly Rose figured it out and felt her stomach drop.

"It's Agrabah, we're in freaking Agribah!"

* * *

><p><strong>I know, surprising right? The more Reviews i get the faster i'll update =D <strong>


	2. A whole new world

**Hey Fan fiction Readers!**

**First of all i would like to thank _Lydia (Hey cousin!)_ XxRebelWriterxX, OC1926, Featherleaf, Kyle, and starwater09 for reviewing my story. This is my first Fanfiction story EVER and your reviews give me motivation to keep writing! Thanks Again =) **

**NOW Rose and Kelly somehow find themselves in Agrabah. What will they do now? **

**let's find out...**

**All rights belong to Disney, i only own Kelly and Rose**

* * *

><p><strong>**Kelly**<strong>

Kelly looked around wildly at the mounds of sand surround once she realized she wasn't in the passenger seat of Rose's truck anymore. Rose was standing off to the side of Kelly with her hands over her head in confusion. Suddenly Kelly yelled, "How the HELL did we get in Agrabah?"

"I don't know Kelly, but this doesn't add up one bit." Rose replied while holding her chin in thought.

"Wait a minute!" Kelly ran up in front of Rose. "This all has to be a dream like Freaky Friday. Let's run into each other and we will wake each other up from this Crazy Dream."

Rose sighed, "Kelly, that was a MOVIE"

Kelly put her hands on her hips. "Yeah, but right now that's all I've got. Let's TRY it at least."

Rose groaned and rolled her eyes. "OK fine." Kelly smiled at her win and began backing away from Rose.

"Ok now on the count of three we'll run Straight into each other, Ready?" Kelly asked as she crouched into a running stance.

Rose, about 10 feet away from Kelly, crouched down and said "Ready as i'll ever be"

Kelly nodded. "ok, ONE"

"Two"

"THREE"...**THUNK, THUD**

"Owwwiee!" Kelly groaned as she tenderly rubbed the spot on her head where she and Rose collided. "Maybe that wasn't such a good idea"

Rose, laying just across from Kelly, got up on her elbows and glared daggers at Kelly. "No, not a good idea at all."

"Well at least I had an Idea," Kelly huffed while getting to her feet. "Here," Kelly offered her hand to Rose. Rose accepted Kelly's hand and Kelly pulled Rose to her feet.

"Thanks," Rose smiled. Kelly returned her smile sheepishly, "No problemo."

Rose turned away from Kelly to stare at the palace and the town surrounding the palace. "So if this isn't a dream, then that mean we're Actually here in Agribah" Rose started feeling faint at the thought and began to slump over.

"Get a hold of yourself Rose!" Kelly grabbed Rose's shoulders and shook her firmly. "Yeah we're in Agribah but at least we're here together! Besides, this could be super cool!"

Rose rolled her eyes at her friends excitement. " Sure it's cool to be in some place from a movie Kelly but what about our families? How are we going to get home?" Rose suddenly gasped. "Wait! where's the lamp?!"

Kelly looked around and shrugged her shoulders "I don't know."

Rose knelt down next to where her messenger bag was and began searching through its contents. "That lamp brought us here, it could probably take us back home too. Wallet, bottle of water, makeup bag, deodorant, No Lamp!" Rose threw down her bag in frustration.

Kelly got down on her hands and knees, "It probably fell in the sand a little ways from us." Rose followed Kelly's example and began crawling around in the sand looking for the lamp. Rose and Kelly continued to search for the lamp for 5 minutes until Kelly sighed. " Rose, the lamp is not here!"

Rose, tired from the sun and all the crawling, admitted defeat. "Yeah you're right. It's not here. Well I guess we're stuck here for now." Rose stood up and shielded her eyes with her hand while looking at the Palace.

Kelly followed Rose's gaze and began walking towards the town. "Well, we'd better get moving then." Rose lowered her hand " Get moving?"

Kelly turned towards Rose and put her hands on her hips. " The lamp is obviously not here so we might as well check out Agribah. Besides, I want to explore!" Kelly gave Rose a mischievous smile. "

Rose smiled softly and shook her head. "OK Snow White, lead the way!" _That's my friend Kelly, always the optimistic one =)_

Kelly and Rose began to trudge together through the sand towards the town of Agribah...

* * *

><p>What will happen to Rose and Kelly as they enter the town of Agribah? Please Rate and Review to find out soon!<p> 


	3. Visiting the Marketplace

**(AUTHORS NOTE: sorry it's taking so long for me to update. iIve been busy with high school track and our SPRING PLAY =D but i'll start making a goal to update at least once a week. if i forget, one of you will have to yell at me in a instant message!)**

**Disney owns all Aladdin characters in this story, i own the rest. poh and thanks Annalease Turner and Raven Jesterfield for reviewing :) !**

**FURTHERMORE! You can check out my art for THIS story on my Deviant Art account under the same username: KaronaBHM**

**Now on to Chapter 3!**

* * *

><p><strong>*RoseKelly***

"Come on Rose! We're almost there." Kelly insisted.

Rose was breathing heavily because of the ridiculously hot sun that was beating on her back with every step they took. Rose had rolled up her jean bottoms in a attempt to cool herself down, but she was still very hot.

Rose gasped, "God it's SOOOOO hot! How can these people stand living in this heat? I'm so glad I brought a water bottle with me to the carnival!"

Kelly took her blue jacket off and tied it around her waist, revealing her pink, spaghetti strap tank top she was wearing underneath. "Hey Rose, can i have some of that water?"

"Sure thing." Rose reached into her messenger bag and handed her the half-filled bottle of water. Kelly took two sips then handed it back. Rose quickly returned the bottle into her messenger bag as they reached the edge of Agribah.

"Hey, we've finally reached the town!" Rose pointed to the crowd of people buying things from vendors, and people shouting at each other trying to get people to buy their goods. The Arids were dressed in shawls and cloaks even in the scorching sun.

"How can they wear all those layers in this heat? Kelly fanned herself with her hand.

"I don't know, i guess they're use to it. Rose replied. Rose noticed that some of the people were staring at Rose and Kelly in distrust and disgust. "Um Kelly, i think we're attracting unwanted attention. Maybe we should go some other way were it isn't crowded.

"Oh please, if they want to stare they can go right ahead." Kelly grabbed Rose's wrist and pushed through the crowd. People continued to stare and backed away when they approached.

"Kelly i really don't think this is a good idea, we don't look anything like these people, we need disguises." Rose pointed out kellys tank top and black shirt. Kelly stopped pulling on Rose's arm.

"I guess your right, we need a cloak or something to fully cover ourselves."

Rose and Kelly continued to nonchalantly walk through the marketplace until a table with cloaks caught Kelly's eye. "Hey we can use those." Kelly whispered so people surrounding them wouldn't hear.

"Yeah, but how are we going to pay for them, I have my wallet but it's not the right kind of money." Kelly thought for a little then came up with a idea. "Rose, you're gonna think this is a bad idea but trust me on this one. You're gonna have to cause a distraction while I steal those cloaks for us." Kelly nodded her head towards a man selling cloaks and shirts on a table.

Rose gasped, "Kelly are you insane! Do you know what they almost did to Jasmine when she gave that little boy a apple. They almost cut her arm off!"

Kelly grabbed Rose's shoulders, "Rose calm down! It's just two cloaks, he won't miss them. Besides that's the only plan we've got." Kelly laid a reassuring hand on Rose's shoulder and gave her a sly smile, "Aladdin steals things all the time so how hard can it be?"

Rose sighed. "OK fine, what kind of distraction do you want me to do?" Kelly started moving closer to the table and glanced back at Rose. " I don't know, you're a actress, improvise."

Kelly waved Rose on towards the crowd while Rose thought of what she should do. But before she could figure something out, a guy with dark hair, a purple vest, and white pants ran into Rose, knocking her to the ground. He was carrying a bunch of apples as well as a monkey on his shoulder that looked very familiar.

"Catch the street rat!" A bunch of guards carrying swards bellowed as they were running towards them. The man helped Rose to her feet and yelled "RUN!" Rose started running with the boy and she realized they were running right towards where Kelly was about to steal the cloaks. "RUN KELLY!"

Kelly's eyes widened as she caught sight of the pair running towards her with the guards following them. After hesitating for a moment, she snatched up two cloaks and started running beside Rose and the man.

"Rose, when I said create a distraction, i didn't mean attract the guards!" Kelly panted while running. Rose yelled back. " It wasn't me, HE ran into me and brought the guards with him!" Rose pointed to the guy who was running slightly in front of them. The group ran down winding alleyways, yet the guards kept up and were starting to gain on them. "Don't let them out of your sight boys!" The lead guard yelled.

Then the man spoke up, "Let's split up, that way it will be harder for them to follow us. You come with me," the boy glanced back and pointed to Kelly. Then he pointed at Rose. "And you go take this next right.

Rose didn't want to split up from Kelly but she realized that the boy had a point. "Fine. Kelly, I'll meet you by the palace gate once we lose the guards." Rose shouted before taking a turn to the right.

"Be careful Rose!" Kelly shouted back as she took a left with the man. Rose continued running down the narrow alleyway and heard the guards stop behind her. She then picked up on the lead guards voice. "You two go over that way, and you three follow me!" _Shit, there's more than I imagined!_

Rose began to run faster with panic when all of a sudden, she felt a stabbing pain in her ankle and collapsed to the ground, HARD. "Oww." Rose yelped as she landed on the dirty floor. She tried to get up, but when she moved her food another wave of pain went up her leg and she whimpered.

"Lookie here boys, looks like this street rat has had a little tumble. The lead guard and two other guards stood above Rose. Rose recognized him immediately as Razoul from the movie. Rose glared into his black eyes and spit on his shoes.

Razoul backed up and chuckled. "Oh, this one's feisty, let's take her to the sultan to see what punishment she will be given. Grab her boys!" The two other guards grabbed Rose around her arms and lifted her to her feet. She lifted her bad ankle so it wouldn't trail on the ground. "You've got the wrong person! I didn't do anything! That guy in the purple vest stole those apples not me!" Rose tried to reason.

Razoul bent down until he was only a few inches from Roses face. "You're under arrest for indecent exposure. And for insulting a chief guard." Razoul looked at Rose's exposed arms and ankles. Rose shrank away from his bad breath.

"Just be glad that the Grand Vizier Jafar isn't giving you your punishment. If it was up to him, you would be hanged for your crimes.

At the mention of Jafar's name Rose's heart leaped. Surely she could reason with the sultan or Jafar about her condition in Agrabah. Without resisting, Rose hobbled along as the guards lead her towards the palace gates. Rose hoped that the sultan would listen to reason.

* * *

><p><strong>So tell me what you think of this epic tale so far by Reviewing!<strong>


	4. Meeting a street rat:Inside the Palace

**Hey fellow fan fiction readers! Just another reminder I do NOT own any Disney characters, only Rose and Kelly. AND i wanted to thank _Sarah Goodwin, Elven Silver Power Ranger, and Out Forever, _for reviewing my last chapter.**

**Now without further ado, here's Chapter 4!**

* * *

><p><strong>**Kelly**<strong>

Kelly followed the guy in the purple vest down the left alleyway. She felt bad for not going with Rose, If anything happened to her, Kelly didn't know what she would do.

CRASH!

Kelly glanced back as she heard something fall from behind. To her horror she saw that Rose had hurt herself and was now laying on the ground and three guards were surrounding her.

"Rose, no-" Kelly was about to yell when a tan hand covered her mouth. "Be quiet." he whispered, "Unless you want to join your friend there." The boy took his hands off her mouth and pulled her into the shadows of a corner as two other guards passed them.

"The other two street rats escaped!" the fat guard reported to Razoul. He passed right where the pair were hiding. Kelly shrunk closer to the man and he held her protectively around the waist.

"Oh well, at least we've got one of them. I wonder what punishment Jafar will give her." the other not so skinny guard sneered. Kelly wanted to slap that sneer off his face. Before she could squirm out of the guys arms to beat up the guard, the two guards walked away. After listening to their decreasing steps the man removed his arms from Kelly's waist.

"I think it's safe to come out now." The man stepped out into the sunlight and started petting the monkey on his head and smiled " Those guards can never catch up to us Abu!" Kelly finally got a good glimpse of his hair and clothes and gasped. "You're Aladdin!"

Aladdin looked at Kelly with utter confusion. "How do you know who I am?" Kelly cover her mouth, realizing she shouldn't have said his name without thinking of a good explanation first.

"Ummm, well, who hasn't heard of the famous street rat Aladdin?" Kelly stuttered. "Even from where i'm from I've heard stories about you."

Aladdin raised an eyebrow, not believing what Kelly was saying. "And where exactly is it that you come from?"

_oh crap, Rose was right. I really should think before i speak."_Oh far far from here. Further then you've ever been i'm sure." Kelly chuckled nervously. Aladdin folded his arms around his chest and narrowed her eyes. Still not buying Kelly's story.

_God he's just not giving up! _Suddenly Kelly came up with a story to tell Aladdin. "Well actually, my sister Rose and I escaped from my father because he was forcing Rose to get married to a 40 year old man." Aladdin's eyes started to soften as Kelly continued telling the lie. "Rose refused to marry him so we both ran away and we have no money and we don't know what to do!" Kelly's eyes started tearing up, but it was mostly because she was worried about Rose and wanted to go try and save her somehow.

Aladdin touched Kelly's shoulder sympathetically and Abu leaped onto Kelly's other shoulder and hugged her neck. It's amazing how much a monkey can make you feel better. Aladdin spoke softly,"I'm so sorry, uhhh."

"Kelly." Kelly reached for Aladdin's hand to shake it but then realized that they probably don't do that in Agribah. Aladdin raised an eyebrow at Kelly's outstretched hand and answered. "Kelly, I'm sorry about your family situation. Abu and I will help you get Rose back."

Kelly was so happy that Aladdin was going to help her save Rose that she threw her arms around Aladdin and hugged him tightly. Abu, still on Kelly's neck, chattered loudly from surprise. "Thank you so much, you don't know how much this means to me!"

Aladdin just stood there surprised for a moment, but then gently returned the hug before pulling her away. "You can stay at my place with me and Abu until nightfall, when we can go to the palace dungeon without being seen."

"OK, cool!" Kelly was now excited. She'd only been in Agribah for 10 minutes and already she was going to Aladdin's place. "How do we get there?"

Abu leaped from Kelly's shoulder and started climbing up a stone walled building until he was on the top, which was about ten feet in the air. Aladdin pointed up to where Abu now stood, "We're going to have to climb." Aladdin placed his hands on the wall, getting ready to head up. Kelly stomach lurched, "One problem Aladdin, I'm terrified of Heights!"

* * *

><p><strong>**Rose**<strong>

Rose clenched her teeth together so she wouldn't gasp in pain every time she accidentally stepped on her throbbing ankle. The two guards beside her kept shoving her and saying "Stop lagging behind street rat." Rose hated them with a fury that burned deep inside her chest. She would have tried to escape if it wasn't for her ankle. Yet, even if she hadn't injured her foot she probably wouldn't have tried to escape. Rose was curious as to what the inside of the palace looked like (and wanted to meet a certain Grand Vizier)

They had reached the gate connected to the wall surrounding the palace, separating it from the rest of Agribah. Razoul opened the gate and Rose's mouth opened wide in awe. The palace was even prettier in real life than the Disney movie. The marble,white walls gleamed in the sunlight. and the whole structure of the palace was Beautiful!

"Stop that staring street rat!" Razoul shoved Rose hard and she landed hard on her side. While the guards were walking Rose to the palace, they had bounded her hands behind her back with rope so Rose couldn't use her hands to cushion her fall.

Rose turned on her back and was about to cuss Razoul out when the two guards picked her up by her arms and continued to lead her towards the big door to the palace. There were two guards at the entrance and when they saw the group they opened the doors then closed them when they entered with a loud BANG!

Rose's heart started beating frantically as she looked around the room. There was gold furnishings everywhere and even a recognizable table covered with toy trinkets. Despite her situation, Rose rolled her eyes at the sultans child-like hobby.

Razoul led Rose through the throne room until she was only a few feet in front of the sultan. Razoul and the two guards bowed before the sultan. The two guards forced Rose into a quick bow before standing back up. Razoul spoke, "Your Majesty, this girl was found in the marketplace today."

The sultan looked at Rose curiously. "Why is this young girl here? what has she done wrong?" Rose flinched, _Young girl? Rose was 18, she was not a young girl!_

"She was arrested for indecent exposure and for helping that street rat Aladdin steal apples."

"I wasn't stealing those apples, I was running away because the guards were chasing me!" Rose protested

Razoul raised his arm as if he were about to slap Rose. "Silence you incompetent ingrain!" Rose ducked her head at his booming voice.

"Razoul, that will be enough. I will take care of the situation from here." The sultan waved the guards away. "You are dismissed. But before you go, kindly remove these girl's bindings. I hardly think they're necessary."

Razoul looked at the sultan as if he was about to protest. Then thought better of it as he took out his sword, cut Rose's bindings, and led the guards out.

Once they left, the sultan smiled at Rose with warmth in his eyes. "I am terribly sorry if the guards caused you any trouble. It looks like you aren't from around here. Where do you come from?"

Rose rubbed her sore wrists nervously, unsure of what to say. " I am from another desert town far from this one." Rose replied.

The sultan, not being very smart, accepted that answer. "Well, Welcome to Agribah! Where you're from you must dress differently from here."

Rose looked down at the stone floor. "Yes we do. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend anyone by my clothes. I didn't know there was a law about dress code in Agribah."

The sultan shook his head. "You've done nothing wrong dear. Mistakes happen to all of us."

Before Rose could thank the sultan for his kindness, the door to the throne room opened and a tall, dark figure with a parrot on his shoulder entered. His black and red robes swayed behind him as he approached the sultan. Rose froze and didn't dare to look towards the man approaching her and the sultan.

The Sultan turned towards the dark figure and smiled widely. "Ah Jafar, my most trusted adviser, i'm in desperate need of your services". Jafar smirked and bowed down low towards the Sultan as he replied in his sultry voice. "My life is but to serve you my lord."

The Sultan waved his hand towards Rose. "This girl is new here and in need of a place to stay."

Jafar turned his gaze to Rose, "Hmm, What is your name girl?"

Rose looked up and her heart did a belly flop. Staring into Jafar's dark brown eyes, Rose forgot that she even had a name.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Rate and Review if you want to find out where Rose is going to stay and what job she's going to get. the more reviews i get the faster i'll update!<strong>

**And, how will Kelly overcome her fear of heights?**


	5. A Powerful Sorcerer

**(Authors note from ME. if you are enjoying my story so far fan fiction readers. then you should definitly check out my friend Raven Jesterfield story. it has Jafar in it too!)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>**Rose**<p>

"Dear me child, are you OK?" the sultan asked in concern as Rose stayed silent. Rose continued to stare wide-eyed at Jafar. " ...what?" Rose finally responded.

Jafar smirked at Rose. Rose blushed and averted her hazel eyes away from Jafar's intense gaze. "Your name child. What is your name?" the sultan asked again patiently.

"Rose your majesty." Rose ducked her head and messed with the buckle of her messenger bag nervously. Jafar turned towards the Sultan and reported, "Razoul has informed me that there was some trouble in the marketplace today." Jafar examined Rose's clothes and messenger bag while Rose tried her best not to squirm.

The Sultan replied, "Well you see this girl isn't from around here. She didn't know of our laws about dress so Razoul arrested her. I would hate to think what would have happened to this poor girl if I hadn't stopped him."

"Yes indeed. Razoul can be very nasty." Jafar murmured in a sly voice. Rose blushed even more and looked down at her feet.

"I was thinking about giving her a job in the palace since she's not from around her. Then she can learn our customs and laws." The sultan got up from his throne and hobbled over to Rose. He was at least a foot smaller then Rose. "What would you think about that?" The Sultan smiled up at Rose.

"It would be a honor to work in the palace your majesty!" Rose couldn't believe her luck. Working in the palace of Agribah was a dream come true!

"May i suggest something your highness?" Jafar placed his hand on the sultans shoulder. "Since I am without a servant, Rose can work for me." Rose's stomach did a belly-flop when Jafar mentioned that plan

The Sultan clapped his hands together, "Excellent idea Jafar! And jasmine could do with a friend. I'll let you show Rose around while I inform Jasmine of the news." Jafar bowed to the Sultan while the Sultan exited the room from where Jafar had entered. "Follow me." Rose lifted her eyes from the floor and saw that Jafar was walking towards a different door, expecting her to follow.

Rose ran to catch up to him and followed him quietly as he lead her up a tall staircase. Iago was looking at Rose over Jafar's shoulder with interest. "So Rose, your not from around here?"

Jafar scowled, "Idiot bird, she already explained that. Weren't you listening to the previous conversation?"

Iago rolled his eyes. "I always tune out when that idiot of a Sultan starts blabbing his big mouth. I'm lucky he didn't have any crackers in his pocket. So kid, what bring you to the palace?"

"Well i didn't really have a choice when that brute of a guard snatched me up." Rose's rage of Razoul returned. "He didn't even let me explain myself."

"What's in your bag?" Iago suddenly flew off Jafar's shoulder and landed on Rose's right shoulder where her messenger bag was hanging. Iago's weight was a surprise to Rose but she soon got use to it.

Jafar sighed in annoyance, "Cut it out Iago, I'm sure Rose wouldn't want you looking through her personal things. Speaking of which, where exactly do you come from?" Jafar stopped walking and turned around to stare at Rose. Rose intently started to sweat under his look. " I can tell from your clothes that you aren't from anywhere around here, how did you get here?"

"Uh i got lost...traveling..." Rose replied weakly. Jafar smirked again before placing his hand on the wall opposite of where he was standing. The wall suddenly vanished and revealed a opening. "After you." Jafar stepped back and motioned towards the door.

"Cool trick huh?" Iago squawked from Rose's shoulder. Rose nodded, afraid to speak. Rose stepped through the opening and heard a thud as Jafar closed the wall behind them. Rose examined the room. Inside it was very spacious and dark.

Rose turned around to find Jafar looking at her with a firm stare. Rose gulped, have I done something wrong? Jafar spoke in a dark voice, "You are now my servant. You serve me and me only. The things that go on in this room are not to be spoken of. you will do exactly what I tell you. If you disobey me. I will send you to Razoul to find a proper punishment. Understand?"

"Yes, I understand. I won't betray you." Rose said in a small voice.

"Geez Jafar, don't you think your being a bit harsh." Iago interrupted. "She just got her and you're already-"

"Quiet Iago." Jafar interrupted. "Very good, now let's find something more proper for you to wear." Jafar crossed the room to a chest and opened it up. Rose self-concisely crossed her arms. Jafar pulled out a outfit similar to Jasmines, except red. "That's more proper?" Rose asked in horror. "Do you have anything more-" Rose was stopped by Jafar's glare. Rose sighed, "Never-mind." Rose figured she should just live with it. It astonished her how they thought it was indecent to reveal your legs but totally fine to show your stomach.

Jafar handed the outfit to Rose then crossed to the entrance. "I'll let you change in privacy. When you're done, I have a few tasks for you. Come Iago!"

"See you later kid." Iago flew off Rose's shoulder and landed on Jafar's shoulder. Jafar exited and closed the door with another thud.

Rose looked down at the outfit with disgust. How did I get myself into this mess?Her head was spinning from all the recent events. Rose wondered how Kelly was holding up.

* * *

><p><strong>KaronaBHM: please Rate and Review to see what Kelly is up to with Aladdin =D<strong>


	6. Overcomeing fears, Dark Desires

**Karona: Welcome back fan fiction readers to chapter 6! special thanks to Power ranger fan Silver for reviewing! And i'm sure Aladdin will make sure Kelly doesn't go splat Raven jesterfield =D**

**Remember, Disney owns all characters except for Rose and Kelly. Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>**Kelly**<strong>

Kelly's heart pounded as she looked up the wall she was to climb. "What's wrong?" Aladdin stood directly in front of Kelly.

"I've been terrified of heights every since I broke my leg climbing a wall when i was 5. Since then, I've never climbed anything." Kelly looked down so she wouldn't see the disappointment in Aladdin's eyes.

"Don't worry, i will help you overcome your fear." Aladdin tilted Kelly's chin so she would look him in the eyes. Kelly never noticed how warm and nice they looked. Aladdin smiled then grabbed a nearby barrel and set it in front of the wall.

"Get on the barrel, then use the stones on the wall to climb up." Aladdin instructed. Kelly obediently got on the barrel but didn't put her hands on the wall. "What if i fall?" Kelly asked, shaking.

"Then I'll catch you." Aladdin stood behind Kelly with his arms outstretched. Kelly felt safer and a bit more confident with Aladdin standing behind her, ready to catch her. Kelly got a hold of two stones on the wall and placed her feet on the wall as well until she felt secure, then she started climbing. Kelly would pause every once in a while to make sure she had a good grip, but she was actually climbing!

Kelly looked up to see Abu dancing and cheering her on. Kelly smiled then felt the hold on her foot slipping. She barely had time to scream before she had fallen and was now held by Aladdin's tight grip, bridal style.

"I told you I'd catch you." Aladdin smiled. Kelly blushed, Aladdin's face was very close to hers. "You almost had it, just concentrate on where you put your hands and feet." Kelly nodded and Aladdin set her down.

Kelly climbed back on the barrel then started climbing again. This time she didn't look up or down, although she could hear both Aladdin and Abu cheering her on. She kept climbing until she realized she was on top of the building. She used her arms to pull herself up until she was standing. "YEAHH! I did it!" Kelly yelled enthusiastically. Abu was dancing about her feet and she could hear Aladdin laughing from below.

Kelly was hugging Abu when Aladdin suddenly appeared behind her. "How did you get up so fast?" Kelly asked with wide eyes. Aladdin chuckled. "When you've lived in the streets as long as I have. Climbing buildings come naturally to you."

Kelly couldn't wait to see where Aladdin lived now. "How much longer until we get to your place?" Aladdin pointed to the row of buildings behind her. "You can't see it from here but it's on the very top of that last one to the right." Kelly groaned, that meant more climbing!

* * *

><p><strong>**Rose**<strong>

Rose quickly undressed, in case Jafar or Iago decided to barge in unexpectedly. Rose put on the top first. It thankfully covered her cleavage well enough, though the straps were no help and slid off her shoulders.

Rose put on the pants next. They were very soft and billowy. Rose looked inside the chest for some kind of footwear and found red slippers similar to jasmine's. After she was fully dressed, Rose looked for a mirror and found one inside the chest. Rose was glad she was a dancer and had a fit body. Rose was surprised to find she actually looked pretty good in the outfit.

"Are you done?" Jafar asked through the wall.

Rose quickly picked up her old clothes and stuffed them in her messenger bag before replying. "Yes!"

The wall opened and Jafar glided in with Iago on his shoulder. When Jafar saw Rose his eyebrows lifted. And for once Iago was silent.

Rose was getting uncomfortable under their stares. _Do they think i look ugly? maybe i should have insisted on a different outfit. "_What's wrong?"

Iago replied, "Nothing at all! You look great kid. You're prettier then the princess!" Iago flew off Jafar's shoulder and circled Rose before landing on her shoulder. "Thanks Iago!" Rose was surprised at the last comment about the princess. did she really look that good?

Rose looked at Jafar's face to see what he thought,but he just continued to stare. "Red definitely suits you." he finally replied.

Rose didn't like all this attention. "What would you like me to do now?" When Jafar didn't reply, Rose added. "You said you had some tasks for me to do."

"Forget it. I'll have you do your tasks tomorrow. Iago, take Rose to her room. I'm sure she's very tired." Jafar stepped to the side so they could get through the wall.

"Come on kid, let's go." Iago flew off Rose's shoulder and went through the opening. Rose followed Iago, when she passed Jafar she quickly said. "Goodnight."

Jafar just nodded. Rose continued to exit, she could feel Jafar's eyes on her the whole time until the wall closed behind her with a thud.

Rose followed Iago down the stairs."I wasn't kidding when i said that you're prettier then the princess. Even Jafar couldn't stop staring at you." Iago led Rose to a door that opened to a long corridor. "Turn right."

Rose blushed at the thought of Jafar staring at her. _I wonder what he was thinking. _Rose shuddered, not wanting to get into details. "So where am I sleeping?"

"You'll be in a room close to Jasmine's. By the way, Jafar didn't mention this but he expects you to report to him when you wake up and before you go to sleep."

"Thanks for the Info" Rose replied. Suddenly a thought came to her head. "Iago, has Jafar ever been... Married?" Rose whispered the last part. Iago looked up as if he was thinking. "I can't say he's ever been married. Or in love for that matter. Be careful with Jafar kid. Jafar has a bad temper that can be inflamed at just one wrong move. I would hate to see you on Jafar's bad side kid."

Rose nodded, she would make sure to be careful and do exactly as Jafar asks of her. "Here we are." Iago pointed to a door.

Rose opened it and stepped inside. It was a nice big chamber with colorful rugs covering the floor. In one side of the room there was a couch-like bed. Beside it was a desk with two shelves. Across from the bed was a balcony. Rose stepped outside and leaned against the railing. "It's beautiful!"

Iago flew out a bit and pointed to the larger balcony a way to the right of Rose's. "That's where the princess's room is, just across the hall. Do you need anything else?"

Rose smiled. "No thanks Iago. Thanks for showing me to my room." Rose kissed Iago on the head. Iago turned redder in the face before flying out the door.

Rose watched the sun started to set. _I__t's absolutely beautiful here. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad working for Jafar in the palace. Iago was kind to me._ _And i get to spend every day working for Jafar! _Rose squealed with excitement and danced around a bit before collapsing on the bed. _I hope Kelly is managing well with Aladdin._

****Jafar****

Jafar sat on his bed. _what a fool i am, gaping at that servant girl. Where is that damn bird? _Jafar stood up and picked up his snake staff, examining the ruby eyes with dull interest. _Where could a creature like that have come from? _

"Jafar! I brought the girl to her room. She's all settled down." Iago's loud voice rang through the wall. Jafar rolled his eyes with annoyance when he placed his hand on the wall and opened it up. Iago flew past and landed on Jafar's bed. "So what do you think of the new servant girl?"

"She'll do for the time being." Jafar crossed to the table and pretended to be busy with a potion. Iago flew to Jafar's shoulder and whispered in his ear. "Do you like her?"

Jafar swatted at Iago. "Oh come on Jafar, you had to admit she's a beautiful girl." Jafar smirked, suddenly getting a idea. "I noticed Iago. She'll work perfectly for our plan."

* * *

><p><strong>OMG what's the plan? what is Jafar going to do! <strong>**you're just going to have to find out ;D**

**Please RATE AND REVIEW!**


	7. Street rats falling in Love

** STORY TIME STORY TIME!**

** please don't sue me! Disney owns all characters except for Rose and Kelly**

**Now ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p><strong>*Kelly*<strong>

"Oh MY GOD, my arms are Killing me!" Kelly collapsed on the top of yet another building. For the past hour she had climbed what seemed like hundreds of buildings (she stopped counting after five 'Yeesh'). And at one point she even had to cross a narrow board of wood to travel to the next building. That took a lot of persuading from Aladdin and Abu for her to cross. Kelly's arms were burning from the exercise.

"I promise this is the last one. Your doing great Kelly." Aladdin helped Kelly to her feet while giving her another gleaming smile. Kelly felt she could do anything with Aladdin helping her, especially when he was flashing her that adorable grin. _Wait, what am i thinking. I don't like Aladdin, do I? _

Aladdin led Kelly to a ladder. _Finally, something easy! _"This is the last climb, then we'll be at my place." Aladdin started climbing the ladder with Abu on his shoulder. Kelly followed right behind him. However, when she got to the top she tripped on the last step. Kelly barely had time to react before she found herself in Aladdin's arms.

"You sure have a knack for falling into my arms." Aladdin chuckled. Aladdin's hands were on Kelly's waist, Aladdin's face was only inches away from hers. It felt like they were hugging. Aladdin was staring right into Kelly's eyes. Kelly pulled away, her face turning red.

"I want to thank you again for helping me escape from the guards." Kelly added while grinning. Aladdin ruffled his hair, looking a little shy. " Uh, forget it. So this is your first time in the marketplace huh?" Abu jumped from Aladdin's shoulder onto Kelly's. Kelly scratched the fur on his head. "Is it that obvious?"

"Well you do kind of stand out." Aladdin flashed another grin at Kelly and Kelly smiled back. Then Aladdin shook his head. "I mean, you don't seem to know how dangerous Agribah can be."

Kelly put her hands up, "Don't worry lesson learned!" Aladdin laughed then took Kelly's hand. "Come on, this way." Aladdin led Kelly up a stone staircase that was old and breaking. There were a few wood beams stuck in the way. "Oh watch your head there." Aladdin warned Kelly. Kelly ducked under a wall. "Oh be careful." Kelly ducked under a wooden beam.

Through another opening they were in a area with holes in the walls and frayed sheets hanging everywhere. The place was dark because of the setting sun. "This is where you live?" Kelly asked. She couldn't imagine living in such a run-down place.

Aladdin smiled back at Kelly and answered, "Yep, just me and Abu, we come and go as we please." Aladdin brought her to a big hole covered by a huge brown sheet, Kelly knew what was coming up as she smiled back at Aladdin. "Sounds great."

"Well it's not much." Aladdin pulled away the Drape and revealed all of Agribah as well as the palace. "But its got a great view." Agribah looked amazing under the setting sun. Kelly wish she had her phone so she could take a picture.

"Wow, the palace looks pretty amazing huh." Aladdin stood by the side of the window and ran his fingers through his hair. Kelly couldn't help but stare. "uh-huh."

Aladdin sat down and thought aloud, "I wonder what it would be like to live there, have servants and val-aids (sorry, i don't know how to spell that word =P)" Abu climbed on the podium with two apples in his hands and nodded.

Kelly nodded slightly and answered, "It would be nice, but people would tell you where to go and how to dress. They'd be controlling over you." Kelly frowned at the memory of her Father, always expecting her to get straight A's and keeping her from going to parties. He controlled Her life.

Aladdin chuckled, not seeing Kelly's frown, "That's better then here. You're always scraping for food and ducking the guards." Aladdin took a apple from Abu and tossed it from hand to hand. Kelly sat down on the ledge and cupped her face and sighed, "You're not free to make your own choices."

"Sometimes..." "You just feel..." "**Trapped.**" Aladdin and Kelly both said at the same time. Kelly looked at Aladdin and smiled. He grinned before coughing awkwardly. "Um so, you left your home to escape your father?" Aladdin tossed her the apple Abu was about to bite into. Abu glared at Aladdin and crossed his arms_._ Kelly answered,"Yes, I ran away and i am not going back!"

Aladdin bit into his Apple then handed it to Abu. Kelly continued, "Our father was so controlling. He made us stay in the house and do all of the chores. He never let us leave. He planned our entire future for us. When he arranged a marriage for Rose, that was the last straw. So we left." Kelly had mostly lied, but there was some truth in her fib about her own family life.

Aladdin sat beside Kelly. "That's awful Kelly!" Kelly looked to the side to see Abu reaching for her Apple. She was about to give it to him when Aladdin yelled. "Abu!"

Abu chatted angrily at Aladdin and hopped around on his shoulders before panting. Kelly smiled at Abu. "It's OK, he can have it." Kelly gave the apple to Abu and Abu smiled before taking a big bite.

"That's not fair how your father treated you Kelly. I promise I'll do whatever I can to help." Kelly noticed Aladdin scooting closer and closer to Kelly. _Crap i forgot about this part of the movie, but Jasmine is suppose to kiss Aladdin not Me! _Kelly looked into Aladdin's dreamy brown eyes that were getting closer. _oh what the hell, it's just one kiss. _Kelly replied, "That's very sweet of you two." Aladdin leaned sideways for the kiss, Kelly hesitated before slowly shutting her eyes. But before Aladdin could plant one on her, there was a **crash** by the entrance.

* * *

><p><strong>Please<strong>** Read and Review my Story. The more reviews I get the SOONER i'll update! =D Thanks to everyone who have reviewed my last chapters. Your reviews give me inspiration!**


	8. Capture, BFF reunion

(today is_ my Birthday, and since i'm feeling all giddy with glee, i want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed my story personally with a shout out._

_Raven Jesterfield: Thanks for being a Awesome and devoted reader and reviewer. And for helping me narrate my story and letting me help you narrate yours =D Also for being a Jafar fan like ME! _

_Power ranger fan silver:__Thanks for being a devoted Reader and reviewer. I love your constructive and nice reviews. I like how Iago is a good friend to Rose in this story as well. Thanks for the comment!_

_Sarah Goodwill:__ thanks for reading my story and reviewing. I like mozenrath in the Aladdin series as well. I wish they would have put him in one of the movies. Thanks Again!_

_Annalease Turner:__Thanks for the nice comment on my story, i hope you are still reading and enjoying it!_

_Cranes Girl: __Thanks for the motivating review that helped me write my 2nd chapter. =D_

_Lydia:__ Thanks for my first EVER review on fanfiction. I 3 U cousin. you should join fanfiction and write some stories of your own!_

_Thanks again to all of you, now enjoy this next chappy)_

**Welcome back fan fiction readers to my chaotic story! Now let's move on into chapter 8! **

* * *

><p><strong>*Kelly*<strong>

"Here you are!" Razoul Bellowed, the same two guards from before were right behind him, carrying their swords menacingly. Aladdin and Kelly jumped to their feet. Razoul grinned, "Sorry to interrupt street rats, but there's a dung ion with your names on it!"

Kelly yelled, "They must have followed us after they got Rose!" Kelly backed up until she was by the ledge of the opening. Aladdin suddenly nudged Kelly, "Do you trust me?" Aladdin stood on the ledge and offered his hand. Kelly just stared at his hand. "What?"

"DO you Trust me?" Aladdin asked more urgently. _Shit, i hate this part. "_Yes." Kelly quickly took Aladdin's hand. "Then jump!" Aladdin pulled Kelly up and they both jumped of the ledge. Kelly closed her eyes tight and screamed as they fell and landed on their backs on some sand.

"Let's get out of here!" Aladdin yelled as he pulled Kelly up and they started to run away, then Aladdin bumped straight into Razoul. _How the hell did they get down here so fast?_

Razoul laughed, "We just keep running into each other don't we street rat?" Razoul held Aladdin by his vest while Aladdin tried to get away. Then Abu appeared on Razoul's head and pulled his hat over his eyes. Aladdin elbowed Razoul hard in the ribs.

"Come on lets get out of here." Aladdin said as he grabbed Kelly's hand and they ran further down the alley, but there were four more guards blocking there way. "We're surrounded!" Kelly yelled as they screeched to a halt.

"Back this way." Aladdin instructed and pulled her back, But Razoul had gotten Abu off of him and grabbed Aladdin and Kelly when they came back. "It's the dungeons for you both." Razoul pushed Aladdin towards two guards and they grabbed Aladdin's arms and brought them behind his back.

Kelly squirmed in Razoul's grasp and kicked his shin. "Let us go!" Razoul slapped Kelly across the face. "Don't you dare touch her!" Aladdin yelled.

Razoul smiled with glee, "Lookie here boys, it's the pair from the market place. We've already caught the other street rat, now her buddies can join her." Kelly gasped. "What have you done to Rose?"

Razoul grabbed Kelly's hair and pulled hard causing her to yelp with pain, "Nothing compared to what Jafar has planned for you two. Let's head back boys."

"Kelly i'm so sorry." Aladdin lowered his head and wouldn't look at Kelly. Kelly replied,"It's OK Aladdin." T_his wasn't Aladdin's fault._

"Get moving street rats!" Razoul pushed Kelly forward and the other guards escorted Aladdin. _At least I finally get to see Rose. I swear if Razoul did anything bad to her I'll...I don't know what i'd do._

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Rose*<em>**

Rose was laying on the bed in her room and admiring the oriental rugs laid out on the floor. Rose head was spinning so much from today's events that she couldn't sleep. _I wonder if Jafar likes me. Iago sure is nice. I hope Kelly is doing alright with Aladdin. How are we ever going to get home?_

Rose thoughts were interrupted by a boom from outside. It sounded like the palace gates were opening. Rose got up and crossed to her balcony. What she saw made her gasp.

Kelly and Aladdin were being brought in by at least five guards led by Razoul. _That bastard! _Rose ducked down, she didn't want to be seen by Razoul and give him a excuse to punish her as well. Rose watched as he led them through the palace door. Rose heard Razoul order, "We're taking these street rat's straight to the Dungeon!"

Rose rushed to her door and ran through the halls. _crap, it's like a maze in her, how am i suppose to find the dungeon?" _Rose tried to think of the scenes in the movie, but they never showed how to get to places in the palace. Rose suddenly heard footsteps approaching and hid behind a huge vase.

"Keep moving street rats!" Razoul's voice echoed through the halls. Rose peeked from behind the vase and saw Razoul passing by with Kelly right behind him with a blindfold and gag. Aladdin had a blindfold and gag as well.

Rose didn't dare move as she watched them walk down the hall then go through a small door a little ways down. Then when the sound of their footprints faded, Rose got up and crossed to the door and quietly tip-toed down a long,dark staircase.

At the very bottom there was another door that lead to a huge, open dungeon where Razoul and the other guards were chaining Kelly and Aladdin to the walls. Rose hide behind the open door and watched Razoul take Kelly and Aladdin's Blindfolds off.

"Take a good look around street Rats. For this will be your last memory before your execution in two days.

Kelly had somehow wriggled the gag off of her mouth. "That's not Fair! Don't we get a trial or something?"

Razoul got in Kelly's face. "Jafar has special orders for your executions. And we plan to carry them out." _Jafar planned this? _Kelly's eyes filled with tears and Razoul laughed.

"Come on boys, let's leave these two to the last of their miserable lives." Razoul and the other guards cackled. Rose slipped into the shadows as they passes right by her, descended up the stairs, and slammed the door shut.

Rose ran through the door and crossed the room and hugged Kelly. "Kelly! Are you OK?How did you get here?"

"Rose, you're alright!" Kelly tried to hug Rose but couldn't because of her shackled hands. All of a sudden Rose and Kelly were both laughing from relief of seeing each other.

Kelly asked Rose, "What are you doing in the palace? And what the heck are you wearing?" Kelly noticed Rose's red outfit

Rose sat back and answered, "Well, when I got captured, i had a trial in front of the sultan. I explained to him that I'm not from around here and he gave me a job in the palace. I'm Jafar's servant. And this... is what I have to wear."

Kelly gasped. "That'll be dangerous working for him Rose, don't you remember what happens in the mo-." Before Kelly could finish Rose put her hand over her mouth and pointed to Aladdin.

"I know how dangerous it is Kelly, but i feel that there is some good in him. Maybe he can change!"

Kelly was doubtful, "I'm not sure about that Rose, after all he is executing us in two days and we didn't even get to explain ourselves!"

Rose laid a reassuring hand on Kelly's shoulder, "Don't worry, I'll talk to him Kelly and get you two out of this mess!"

Kelly suddenly remembered that Aladdin was also shackled right next to her, "Oh Rose, let me introduce you to Aladdin!" Aladdin smiled weakly "Sorry for running into you back at the marketplace. If it wasn't for me you girls wouldn't be dragged into this mess also."

Rose shook her head. "It's OK Aladdin, we'll get out of this situation together!"

Kelly sniffed, "I hope..."

* * *

><p><strong> Please Rate and Review, and thank you again to all you readers out there!<strong>


	9. Meeting a Princess

_**(**Authors note: sorry fan fiction readers it took so long for me to update this story. I've been a busy high schooler =D. Anyhoo I've kept you waiting enough, on with THE STORY!) and thanks Mostamaziing, ASinglePetal, Power ranger fan silver, Sarah Goodwill, anon, and AnnaleaseTurner for reviewing and wishing me a Happy birthday. You guys are AWESOME =D_

**Welcome back Fan fiction readers to another installment of THIS STORY! (YAY) ****I'm sorry for the long delay everyone. But now i'm back!**

**Now without further waiting, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong>*ROSE*<strong>

It was almost dusk when Rose finally left the dungeon. Kelly told Rose about how she had overcome her fear of heights by climbing to Aladdin's place , and Aladdin added how the guards found them and caught them. Rose had told Kelly about the palace and about how nice Iago is and how mysterious Jafar was. Kelly had told her to be careful around Jafar. _i'm always careful, right?_

Rose was now walking through random hallways, trying to find her room. "I swear that vase looks familiar." she thought out loud while examining a gold vase. Rose kept walking down halls and turning through doorways until her feet ached.

"This is Hopeless! I have know idea where i'm going!" Rose huffed and sat down. She rubbed her eyes which were starting to get heavy with sleep. "I wish Iago was here," Rose yawned. "Then he could lead me to my room and-" Before Rose could finish her head dropped to the floor and she was out.

Rose was having a weird dream. Iago was on her shoulder and continually licking her face. "Iago stop that." Rose said drowsily while batting at thin air. Rose's fingers brushed something soft and furry. "You're fur is very soft Iago, nice and warm." Rose petted Iago's fur and rubbed her face against it. _Wait...parrots don't have fur!_

Rose's eyes shot open and she found her arms around a huge orange and black-striped paw. Suddenly a big tongue grazed her cheek again as she looked up into big yellow eyes.

"**AHHH!**" Rose screamed as she quickly tried to stand up, but the Tiger pounced on her lightly and placed a paw on her stomach, then licked her cheek again. "Stop that!" Rose laughed. "Your whiskers tickle!" Seeing that this tiger wasn't going to kill her, Rose let her guard down.

"Rajah! come away from that servant this instant." A voice from behind Rose commanded. Rajah got off of Rose and walked towards the voice. Rose didn't have to looked behind herself to know who it was.

"Who are you?" Princess Jasmine asked while stroking Rajah's fur. "I've never seen you around before." Rose got up from the floor and bowed quickly before answering. "You're father hired me yesterday. I'm your new servant."

Jasmine examined Rose's brown hair. "You're not from around here I presume. Where do you come from and why are you here?" G_eez, again with that question._

_"_I ran away from my father." Rose decided to use Kelly's explanation. "He was going to force me to to marry someone I didn't love. So i escaped here with my sister."

Jasmine's eyes widened. "That's terrible! No father should ever choose a husband for their daughter without them agreeing to the marriage!" Silence followed as Jasmine looked at Rajah miserably. Rose looked down at the floor and felt sorry for jasmine. _I may be lying about my situation, but she's actually experiencing her father forcing her to marry someone she doesn't like. _

_"_You're Tiger is very lovely." Rose added weakly with a smile. Jasmine smiled back and hugged Rajah's neck. "I'm sorry if he scared you, but he wouldn't cause anyone who is nice harm." Rose snorted as she recalled the scene from Aladdin where that snobbish prince whatever his name was got his pants bitten off by Rajah.

"Well, your father appointed me as your servant, is there anything you need princess?" Rose asked Jasmine

Jasmine shook her head, "No thank you, what's your name again?"

"Rose, your Highness." Rose bowed her head

"Thank you Rose, you are dismissed. I'm sure there are other duties for you today." Jasmine smiled again before turning around and going back into her room. Rajah came by my leg and I scratched him behind the ears before he followed Jasmine.

_Strange, I've always thought Jasmine was a bitch. But she's not that bad. _Rose then remembered that her room was just a few doors away from Jasmine's. She walked down the hall and then found herself back in her room. Rose collapsed on her bed and looked at the sunrise from her balcony. _How am I going to stop Kelly and Aladdin from being executed?_

Rose groaned and was about to fall asleep again when a Iago zoomed into her room from the balcony.

"Come on kid, Jafar has a bunch of things for you to do. And he doesn't like his servants late." Before Rose could protest Iago zoomed back out.

"UGH! The last thing i need is for Jafar to be angry with me on my first day."

* * *

><p><strong> Well there you have it folks! Please Read and Review and I'll update my next chapter soon! =)<strong>


	10. On her Knees, Dungeon

**WELCOME back fellow fan fiction readers to yet another installment of THIS Fan Fiction! **

**I hope you're enjoying the story so far =) Please Read and Review**

* * *

><p><strong>*Rose*<strong>

Rose closed the doorway to her room and started heading for Jafar's secret entrance. At least she knew where that was. Rose climbed the staircase until she was in front of the wall that Jafar had opened with his hand. _How did he open it again._

Rose placed her palm in the middle of the wall just like Jafar had done last night, but it didn't move. _Well i feel stupid!_

However, as soon as Rose removed her hand from the wall, it disappeared and revealed the doorway to Jafar's secret room. Jafar was busy reading a big book by one of his bookshelves. Rose nervously stepped inside and the wall closed behind her.

"Jafar...I need to talk to you about something." Rose started. Jafar glanced up at Rose and closed his book. "You're Late, but since i'm in a good mood I'll let it slide, this time." Jafar returned the book to the shelf and turned away from Rose to look for something else.

Rose was about to ask what he was reading but didn't want to get off topic. Instead, Rose walked closer to Jafar, "I'm sorry I'm late but I need to talk to you about the prisoners in the dungeon."

Jafar quickly replied in a bored voice,v"You needn't worry yourself about them, they're just common thieves." Jafar had found what he was looking for in a old trunk. He pulled out a old grey robe.

Rose didn't give up,"Please Jafar, they're not thieves, they're my friends." Rose crossed the room towards Jafar until she was only a foot away from him. Jafar's eyes widened as Rose got down on her knee's and began pleading.

"Jafar I beg of you not to execute them! I'll do whatever you want, give me any task and i'll do it. Just please let them go!" Rose's eyes teared up as she looked straight up into Jafar's black eyes. Jafar crossed his arms and was about to speak when suddenly, Iago flew in and landed on Jafar's shoulder.

"Hey kid! I see you found Jafar's place alright." Iago then noticed that Rose's eyes were teary and that she was on the ground. "Whoa Kid don't Cry!" Iago hobbled off Jafar's shoulder and placed a wing on Rose's hand. "Jafar what did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything. It seems that Rose has had a misunderstanding." Jafar sighed. "Get up from the floor, I'm not going to execute those prisoners."

Rose got up from the floor and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "You're not? Then what are you going to do with them?"

"Are you sure you should tell her Jafar?" Iago asked from Rose's shoulder. Jafar waved his hand. "Of course i'm going to tell her. I trust she won't tell anyone else our plans if we do." Jafar glared at Rose for confirmation and Rose nodded her head.

"Good. Now listen and don't interrupt until i'm done." Jafar went on to explain how he's been trying to find the 'Magic Lamp' in the Cave of Wonders for years and that he had never been successful. Until he found the 'Diamond in the Rough' who is the only one who can enter the cave and receive the lamp. Jafar's plan was to have Aladdin go in and retrieve it for him while promising him all the jewels.

Jafar didn't tell Rose about how he was going to try to kill him afterward, but he didn't need to.

"Can I come with you?" Rose asked after she was sure that Jafar was done.

Jafar raised his eyebrows. He didn't expect Rose to want to come to The Cave of Wonders with him. "Of course you can go. But you must do exactly as I say and not get in the way." Rose nodded and Jafar got up and got a list from a drawer in his desk.

"What's that?" Rose pointed at the piece of paper. Jafar handed her the paper. "Your list of things to collect for me." Jafar replied as if it was obvious.

Rose unrolled the paper and read it out loud with disgust. "Black beetles, Rat-worm Root, Green Harpslang? Where the heck am I going to find these things?"

"Iago will help you." Iago grumbled on Rose's shoulder about lazy sorcerers. Jafar narrowed his eyes at Iago but didn't say anything. "You better get going, you have a lot of things to get."

Jafar turned around and walked through another doorway that lead to a room full of little bottles and weird smelling elixir's.

"Come on kid, let's get moving. We better get all of these things so we don't anger Jafar."

Rose turned around and exited Jafar's room. "Hey Iago, have you always been Jafar's Parrot?"

Iago scratched his chin as he regarded her question. "Well there was this parrot before me. His name was Oslan." Rose started descending down the stairwell. "What happened to Oslan?"

"Jafar Burned him with a potion after he betrayed him."

Rose's heart got caught in her throat. "I see..."

* * *

><p><strong>*Kelly*<strong>

Kelly weakly pulled at her hand restraints but gave up when her wrists became red. "Are you sure we should trust that girl to come save us?" Aladdin asked from Kelly's left.

Kelly turned towards Aladdin and glared daggers at him. "That 'GIRL' happens to be my best fr- SISTER. And I trust her with my life!"

Aladdin shrank back, "OK, i'm sorry. I'm just a little uneasy that she's working for that Jafar guy. He doesn't sound very nice." Kelly sighed. "Even though Rose is working for Jafar, it doesn't mean that she is as Evil as he is. She's just in a bad situation right now. Though, not as bad as the one we are in now."

"At least I'm here with you." Aladdin said softly while smiling at Kelly. Kelly returned the smile and could feel her face heating up again. _Man Aladdin sure knew how to flatter a girl._

Suddenly there was loud thumping as Razoul entered through the locked door across from them and he threw them both small plates of food. "Eat up and enjoy one of your last meal's street rats." Razoul cackled as he exited.

Kelly stared at the brown mush at her feet. "I've lost my appetite."

Aladdin laughed and pushed the food away from him with his feet. "Let the Rat's have it, I'm sure they'll appreciate eating some mush."

"RATS!"

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review my story if you want to read the next chapter soon! ;)<strong>


	11. The 1st Plan, Question Game

**(Authors note: Happy Wednesday everyone! i'm really happy today because this morning i finally GOT MY BRACES OFF! And i'm excited for these next chapter's because Rose, Kelly, and Aladdin will journey through the cave of wonders together! YAY!)**

**now... ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>*Rose*<p>

"OK Iago, let's go over the list one more time. I don't want to forget something and be punished for it." Rose and Iago have been in the marketplace all day, bartering and collecting the items that Jafar had instructed Rose to collect.

Rose pushed back the hood to the heavy cloak she was wearing over her servant clothes over her head. The brown cloak was dirty and torn at some places from climbing trees and searching for things on the ground.

Rose took the black bag hanging from her shoulders off and retrieved the list from inside. Rose placed the bag on the ground and Iago started shifting items around from the inside.

"Do we have 5 black beetles?" Rose asked Iago. Iago shuffled around then said "Check."

"Powdered zinc?" "Check"

"Ratworm, Oakstump, 3 horned toads, and a jar of nettle leaves?" "Check, Check, Check, and Check."

Rose sighed with relief. They could finally go back to the palace. "Great, let's get out of here." Rose picked up the bag and Iago landed on her shoulder. "You said it kid, I'm exhausted." Rose nodded in agreement and started heading towards the palace.

"So Iago, what do you think Jafar will do with all of this stuff?" Rose asked when they walked through the front gate. Iago answered, "I don't know, with Jafar it could be anything. He like to experiment with all those spell books he has collected from all over the world."

Rose crossed the front entryway of the palace to a door by the main entrance that lead to the staircase to Jafar's secret room. "So did he learn about this "magic lamp" from one of the spell books in his room?"

"Yeah, Jafar has been looking for that thing for at least fifteen years." Iago was tired of sitting on Rose's right shoulder so he flew around and landed on Rose's left shoulder.

Rose opened the secret door and started climbing the staircase. "Geez, he sure is devoted. Why does he want the lamp so much?" Rose already knew the answer, but she couldn't help ask.

Iago turned his head towards Rose and looked straight into her eyes when he answered. "Now Kid, what I'm about to tell you is top secret. Don't even tell Jafar i told you because he might get mad. He wants to use it to become sultan."

They were now on top of the staircase. "Thanks for telling me Iago, let's get this stuff to Jafar." Iago flew off Rose's shoulder and landed on the floor by the wall that lead to Jafar's hidden room. Rose placed her hand forcefully in the middle and instantly it revieled the opening to her. "Hey! you're getting the hang of it!" Iago called from below. Rose looked down and smiled at Iago.

Rose entered the Room and found Jafar in the middle of the room dressed in a old grey robe. In his hand was what looked like a white beard. "You've collected everything I've asked for?" Jafar held his hand out for the bag. Instead of replying Rose took of the bag and showed him the Items.

"Everything you wanted is right here. Why are you wearing that?" Rose set the items down on a nearby counter.

"It's my disguise for when we go down and retrieve your friends." Jafar looked over the items to make sure Rose hadn't forgotten anything. When he was satisfied he turned back to Rose. " Here, this is for you." Jafar handed Rose a simple brown dress and a black cape.

Rose took off the ratty, old brown cloak and waited for Jafar and Iago to leave.

"Change quickly, we have a lot to do tonight." Jafar said quickly before closing the wall.

Rose gladly took off the reveling clothes and replaced it with the brown dress. The dress hit a little below her knee and had sleeves that almost reached her elbow. Rose found some thin boots in a corner of the room and put those on as well. She then finally put on the cloak.

"You can come in now." Rose shook her hair out of her ponytail and quickly retied it. Jafar entered the room and Rose almost giggled. He had put the white wig on and he looked just like a old man. Jafar caught Rose's smile and snarled. "Yes, not exactly my best look. And I'd much rather prefer you in your other outfit as well."Rose's face turned red.

"Come, it's time to go get you friends."

*Kelly*

"Really Kelly, I was just kidding about the rats."

Kelly took a few calming breaths. Just like with heights, she'd had a bad experience with rat's that she hadn't yet gotten over. Kelly groaned, " Ugh, Don't do that! I can't stand rats."

"OK, i'm sorry. Besides, if any rat tried to mess with you. I'll protect you." Aladdin flashed Kelly another one of those killer smiles. She couldn't stay mad at a face like that.

"So since we're down here. Why not play a game?" Kelly asked Aladdin mischievously.

"What game can we play shackled to the wall?" Aladdin asked while pulling on his chains.

"It's called the question game." Kelly answered. Aladdin raised his eyebrows in confusion. "The question game what's that?"

Kelly moved her legs so that they were in a more comfortable position. "I'll teach it to you, it's real simple. All you do is go back and forth and ask questions about each other. And the other person answers the questions about themselves. It's usually like 'what's your favorite animal' or 'how many camels do you have" Kelly was about to say car's but Aladdin would have no idea what she was talking about.

Aladdin nodded, "OK, ask away."

"All right, I'll start out simple. What's your favorite color?" Kelly had always wondered what Aladdin's favorite color was. They never mentioned things like that in the movie.

"Hmmmm, I like Blue." Aladdin answered. YAY i like blue too! Kelly thought. "Ok, now you ask me a question."

"Ok, What's your favorite animal?"

Kelly thought about that one. Then a picture of Abu popped into her head. "I like monkeys." Kelly giggled.

"No wonder Abu liked you so much." Aladdin smiled.

Kelly wanted to ask Aladdin something personal, but was afraid to. oh well, might as well. "Ok my turn. Have you ever had a girlfriend?" Kelly said the last part so quickly that she was surprised that Aladdin heard her.

Aladdin looked surprised at her question. Then looked down at the ground while he thought about his answer. "No. Who would be interested in a street rat like me?

Kelly was surprised. With his care-free attitude and muscular frame she figured that he would have had a girlfriend by now. "I'm sure if girls just got to know you then you would be crawling with girls!"

Aladdin didn't look up. "No one wants to get to know a street rat. I was just a kid with no parents." Aladdin turned her head away from Kelly. Kelly just stared at the back of Aladdin's head before replying.

"Aladdin, I'm sorry about your past. You're the most interesting and caring guy I've ever meet, truthfully." Kelly leaned towards Aladdin as she continued. " You've helped me out and gave me somewhere to sleep when no one else would. Rose and I owe you big-time!"

Aladdin turned back towards Kelly. His face lite up at her kind words. "Thank you. I've grown to like you a lot Kelly, I want you to know that."

"I like you a lot too." Kelly smiled.

Suddenly there was some clanking above their head and a voice chattering. Kelly and Aladdin looked up to see Abu waving at them.

"Abu! down here." Aladdin jerked his head toward the ground and Abu started swinging down towards them. Kelly grinned at their luck. "Abu you're a genius!" Abu smiled at Kelly then continued chattering.

"Hey Abu, help us out with these Restraints." Aladdin pulled on the chains. Abu took out a little bobby pin from the inside of his purple vest where the hell did he get a bobby pin in Agribah? And opened the lock to Kelly's and Aladdin's chains.

"Leaving so soon are you?" A rough voiced asked from a far corner of the dungeon. Kelly jumped and stood close by Aladdin. Aladdin protectively put his arms around Kelly. "Who are you? Show yourself!" Aladdin yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE review ;D<strong>


	12. Escape, In the DesertAgain!

**Finally, here's chapter 12! Enjoy and Please Read and Review! =D**

* * *

><p><strong>*RoseKelly* (FINALLY)**

Kelly held Aladdin tightly as the figure came closer and closer. Then the person stepped into a light and revealed himself. He was hunched over, wearing a thin, dusty robe, and was bald and had a white beard.

"Please, I mean you know harm," The old man raised his left arm up while grasping his walking stick with the other. "I'm just a lowly street rat like yourselves."

Aladdin loosened his grip on Kelly but didn't let go. Kelly let out the breath she was holding "Holy crap you scared me! I thought you were Razoul!"

"Why are you here?" Aladdin asked the man.

The old man pointed his walking stick at Aladdin,"I could ask you the same thing. but i'm not a man to pry. Besides, I think you'll be interested in my plan to make us more then just street rats."

Aladdin raised his eyebrows in interest. "I'm listening." Suddenly Kelly spotted another figure wearing a black cloak behind the old man somewhat hidden in the shadows, but Kelly recognized her face. _ROSE!_

Rose noticed Kelly and gave her a small wave. Kelly smiled back.

"There is a cave boy, a cave of wonders. Filled with treasures beyond your wildest dreams." The old man brought out sparkling Rubies. Aladdin and Abu both stared at them with wonder and amazement. But the man soon put them back in his robe.

"Treasure enough to impress that little lady of yours too." Kelly blushed with embarrassment and Aladdin took his arms off of her. Kelly defended herself, "We're not exactly together, we just happened to-"

"Oh Nonsense my dear!" The old man was now really close to Kelly. "Even with my poor eyesight I can see what's going on between you two." At that moment, Iago decided to pop out his head from the man's cloak. _Iago! that's right, i almost forgot that the man is really Jafar! _Kelly now felt even more embarrassed knowing that Jafar was saying those things about her.

Luckily, Iago wasn't seen by Aladdin who was gazing at Kelly. "Jafar, could you hurry it up? I'm dying in here!" But Iago was knocked back into Jafar's cloak when Aladdin turned his attention back to him. "Why would you share this infinite treasure with us?"

Jafar crossed the room to Aladdin and used his walking stick to point at his legs. "I need a pair of good legs and a strong back to go in after it." With the boys not paying attention to her, Kelly moved to stand by Rose.

"You know, when I said convince Jafar not to execute us. I wouldn't think that it would mean now we're going to the Cave of Wonders."

Rose scoffed at Kelly. "Hey! at least we get to see The Cave of Wonders now. And meet the genie!"

Kelly put a hand over Rose's mouth. "Quiet, they might here you!"

Rose immediately shut up and payed attention to Jafar as he opened the secret passage out of the dungeon.

"So," Jafar held out his hand to Aladdin. "Do we have a deal?"

* * *

><p><strong>*Outside of the dungeon, in the desert*<strong>

Aladdin was pulling the reins on the horse Jafar was sitting on while Kelly and Rose trailed behind.

"Soooo, how did you get Jafar to stop the execution?" Kelly nudged Rose in the side.

Rose paused before answering Kelly. "To tell you the truth, I pretty much got on my knee's and begged."

Kelly's mouth opened in shock. "NO WAY. How did he react?"

Rose replied, "Well, He didn't really have time to react. Iago suddenly came swooping in and asking why I was on the floor sobbing." Kelly's mouth opened wider, then she put her hand over it and started shaking with laughter.

"It's not funny Kelly!" Rose shoved Kelly in the shoulder and Kelly started laughing harder.

"I'm sorry! it's just, i'm imagining you on your knee's in front of Jafar. Begging, none the less!" Kelly started giggling some more and Rose smiled a little.

"OK, all joking aside." Kelly linked arms with Rose as they continued walking. "What are you going to do when Jafar starts plotting to take over Agrabah?"

Rose didn't want to tell Kelly about how Iago had already told her about Jafar's plans for Agrabah. "I'll face that problem when it comes. What about you and Aladdin? You seem to be getting really close."

Rose could see, even in the dark of the evening, that Kelly was blushing and had this silly grin on her face. "We've just sort of, you know, hit it off."

"Kelly!" Rose stopped Kelly by pulling on her arm. "You can't fall in love with Aladdin. He's suppose to marry Jasmine. If he doesn't marry Jasmine then she can't become queen."

Kelly scoffed, "Oh please Rose. She can just find some other prince to marry, it doesn't have to be Aladdin." Kelly pulled away from Rose and continued walking.

Rose caught up with Kelly and stood in front of her."Jasmine has only two more days before she has to choose a prince. And all of those other princes where obnoxious. Besides, It HAS to be Aladdin. He's her true love."

"But what about me? What if i'm Aladdin's true love? What if I'm actually suppose to marry Aladdin and Jasmine will find her true love somewhere else?"

Rose grabbed Kelly by the shoulders. "But Kelly, that's how it is in the movie. Messing up the story will just create Chaos!"

Kelly pulled away from Rose. "Well, what if I don't want to follow the movie? And besides, you're not exactly following it either."

"What do you mean by that?"

Kelly pointed at Jafar. "I've seen the way you look at him. And how you talk about him. You like Jafar, and hope that he starts falling for you too. You Can't fall in Love with the Villain Rose!"

Rose's mouth gaped open. She had nothing to say in response to that.

Kelly stepped towards Rose and tentatively gave her a hug. "You're my best friend Rose. You have been for 8 years. I don't want to see you get hurt from Jafar."

Rose returned the hug. "I'm sorry I yelled at you Kelly. I just what to make sure you know the consequences of falling for Aladdin."

Kelly pulled away and held Rose's hand. "We're going to get through this, Together." Kelly smiled at Rose and Rose smiled back.

"STOP! We're here!" Jafar slid off the horse he was riding and took out two little half-pieces. Aladdin crossed the sand to Kelly and grabbed her hand. "Are you OK?"

Kelly smiled at Aladdin. "Yeah, just catching up with my sister."

Aladdin turned his attention to Rose. "Ah yes, I believe we ran into each other at the marketplace before we split. Now here we are." Aladdin gestured with his arms to the massive desert.

Rose nodded. "Thanks for looking after my younger sister for me."

Aladdin smiled and gave Kelly's hand a squeeze. "No problem."

"Hey, the entrance to the Cave of Wonders is over here." Jafar waved Aladdin, Kelly, and Rose over to him. Then he brought the two gold pieces together, which looked a lot like a butterfly, and they glowed before flying away and disappearing into the sand.

Then the ground started to shake and Rose fell down on the sand. Beside her Kelly and Aladdin fell down as well, but somehow Jafar managed to stay upright.

From the sand Appeared a huge Tiger head with a piercing in his left ear. The head was at least as tall as a three-story house. The head's mouth fell open and thundered as it spoke.

**"_WHO DARE DISTURB MY SLUMBER!"_**

* * *

><p><strong> YAY! they're finally at the cave of wonders! I<strong>** can't wait for them to meet the genie**

**If you fellow readers can't wait either, then you better Read and Review right away!**


	13. The Cave Of Wonders!

**(Authors Note: Some of you have asked me in a IM if my charictors are based off of people in Real Life. WEll, I mostly base Rose off of myself. My real name isn't Rose though, I just happen to Like the name 'Rose'.I have brown hair and hazel eyes, and I'm a dancer.I also Love to Sing and Act. Kelly is based of my friend I met in first stage. Her real name IS Kelly. We tried out in this musical together and she got the part "SNOW WHITE" so that has always been my nickname for her. And just like Snow white she really does have Black Hair and Very WHite Skin. Just like in the story, Kelly is full of spunk and Energy. Hope that answers all your questions =D )**

**Karona: YAY! i'm so happy! the cave of wonders is one of my Favorite parts in the Aladdin movie**

**Raven: MINE Too! It's so dark and mysterious, and they meet carpet!**

**Ron: Carpet?**

**Raven: yeah, he's a flying carpet that helps Aladdin and Abu in the movie.**

**Karona: Are you sure it's a he? do carpets even have genders?**

**Raven: I don't know...**

**Karona: WEll then ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong>*RoseKelly***

Rose and Kelly both stared at the giant head with mouths open wide. The tiger's eyes were gleaming a eerie white light. Suddenly, There was a loud boom as lighting started flashing. Rose jumped and held Kelly's hand and stood close to her. "Is it just me, or is that thing creepy?"

Kelly shivered. "It's DEFINITLY creepy."

Aladdin hesitently stepped forward and replied. "Uh, it is I. Aladdin."

The Head narrowed his eyes then growled. "Proceed, Touch nothing but the lamp!"

Then, with a big yawn, the Giant Head opened his mouth wider to reveal a desending staircase. Jafar shouted. "Remember boy, first fetch me the lamp! And then, you shall have your reward!"

Aladdin nodded his head. "Come on Abu, Kelly, Rose. Let's go."

Kelly ran to catch up with Aladdin by the entrance and then, together, they started desending down. Rose was about to follow when Jafar pulled on the sleeve of her cloak.

"Remember the plan." He whispered in his normal, deep voice. "Make sure you're the first one out of the cave, With the lamp!"

Rose nodded and Jafar let her go. Rose ran and caught up with Kelly and Aladdin halfway down the staircase. "Where were you?" Kelly asked.

Rose looked behind her to see Jafar staring at her from the entrance. "The old man was just telling me to be careful." Rose lied.

"That's nice of him." Aladdin replied.

Kelly grabbed Rose's hand tightly. The staircase had no railing or sides, so if one were to make a false move. They'd go tumbling down. Rose knew of Kelly's fear of hights, so she softly placed a hand on her shoulder to keep her steady. Kelly gave Rose's hand a squeeze to let her know she was grateful.

As they got further and further down the stairs, The cave kept getting darker. "I wish I had a torch right about now." Kelly complained. "I can't see where I'm going!"

Aladdin grabbed Kelly's hand that wasn't being occupied by Rose. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you don't get lose." Aladdin then winked at Kelly as they continued going down.

Rose scoffed. "Did he just wink at you?" Rose looked at Kelly's face to find she was wearing another silly grin. Rose waved her hand in front of Kelly's face, but it was as if she was in a trance. "Jeez Kelly, you're hopeless!"

Soon the group was at the bottom of the stairs and entering a huge room lit up by torches. Abu wimpered and ducked under Aladdin's vest.

"Would you look at that!" Aladdin exclaimed.

Rose gasped and Kelly seemed to get out of her trance and stared at what was in front of her. Huge piles of Gold were EVERYWHERE. Piles that reached the top of the ceiling. And Jewels of every kind were littered around the room.

Aladdin laughed in amazement. "Just a handful of this stuff would make us richer then the sultan."

"It's beautiful!" Kelly sighed.

Aladdin turned his attention to Kelly. "Not as beautiful as you."

Rose pretended to gag. _God disney! how cheesy can you get!_

Abu ruined the moment between Kelly and Aladdin by zipping out of Aladdin's vest and heading for one of the gold Piles.

"ABU!" Aladdin Shouted. Abu came to a screeching halt and gave Aladdin a sheepish smile. "Don't Touch Anything! We got to find that lamp."

Abu pouted as Aladdin lead Kelly onward. Rose bent down and gave Abu a pat. "It's alright Abu, let's leave the loverbirds to themselves."

Abu made a chattering noise that sounded like laughter and climbed up onto Rose's shoulder. Rose giggled, Abu was so cute with his little vest and hat. Rose scratched the fur on his belly while following Aladdin and Kelly at a Distance.

Suddenly Rose felt a tug on her dress and turned around to un-snag it. But when she looked, there was nothing there. Rose faced Abu. "Did you see something behind me Abu?"

"Nut-Uh." Abu shrugged his shoulders. "Huh, that was weird. Oh well it was probribly nothing." Rose continued walking, but stopped when see sensed that someone was following her.

"HA!" Rose turned around quickly to catch the stalker. But there was still nothing there. Rose turned to Abu, confused. "Something is following us Abu, I can feel it." Abu chattered in agreement.

"Come on, I won't let it get away from me this time." Rose again started following Aladdin and Kelly. This time, she couldn't feel the presence anymore. Rose relaxed, positive that whatever was following them had gone.

"OW!" Rose had suddenly felt a pull on her hair and whipped around to fight back, Rose reached out and grabbed carpet, then let go when she realized it was the magic carpet from the movie. The carpet flew away and hid behind a pile of gold. Abu screeched and ran to Aladdin. Aladdin was totally surprised and knocked to the ground by the monkey. Kelly just stared as Aladdin fell.

"ABU! what are you crazy?" Abu lifted up Aladdin's Head to look up at the Carpet who was peeking at Rose.

"Rose!" Kelly moved slowly towards Rose so she wouldn't scare of Carpet. "You found a Magic Carpet!"

Rose felt bad for scaring Carpet, and raised her right hand to try to get him to come out. "I'm sorry for scaring you Carpet. We promice not to hurt you."

Carpet flew out from his hiding spot and picked up Abu's hat that had fallen of when he freaked out. Carpet was about to hand it to Abu when Abu got scared again and hid behind Aladdin's head.

"Hey come on Abu!" Aladdin reasoned. "He's not going to fight." Aladdin took the hat from Carpet, thanked him, then gave it to Abu. Abu shoved it on his head angrily, then raised his fist at carpet and started screeching at him.

Carpet started sadly walking away. "Hey wait a minute, don't go!" Kelly called to Carpet. "Yeah." Rose added. "Maybe you can help us!"

Carpet turned around and started flying around excitidly around Kelly and Rose. Rose and Kelly giggled at Carpet's sillyness. Aladdin stepped in. "See, we're trying to find this lamp."

Carpet stopped dancing around Rose and Kelly and raised a tassle to indicate that they were to follow him. Carpet then took off.

"Hurry guys! I think he knows where it is!" Aladdin yelled to Kelly and Rose before they gave chase.

* * *

><p><strong>Raven: Aw man! I love Carpet!<strong>

**Karona: How's your research going there Raven?**

**Raven: (on google) Says here that carpet's DONT have genders**

**Harry: Huh, you learn something every day!**

**Karona: Please Read and Review!**


	14. We're In Trouble

**Welcome to Chapter 14! ****In the last Chapter, Rose and Kelly met the ever lovable CARPET! Let's see what happens next...Please Read and Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>*RoseKelly***

Carpet lead the gang through a dark cavern full of very weird cave formations. Rose stayed very close to Kelly, it was creepy here.

Finally carpet lead them out of the cavern through a opening and pointed to a huge mountain of rock. A small hole from the top illuminated the top where the lamp was placed.

"How the heck did all this water get in here?" Kelly motioned towards the moat of water surrounding the mountain of rocks.

Rose shrugged. "Who knows, it's a Disney fairy tail. It could have come from anywhere."

Aladdin jumped from where they were standing onto a rock in the water. "You guys wait here while I fetch the lamp."

Kelly and Rose shook their heads. "We're going with you." Kelly said as she got ready to jump to the same rock as Aladdin's. "Yeah, there's no way we're missing out on seeing the lamp for the first time!" Rose added.

Aladdin sighed. "OK, Abu and Carpet. You stay here." Aladdin pointed to the ground with his finger for emphasis. Abu chattered angrily and pouted by Carpet.

Aladdin ignored Abu's protests and turned back to Rose and Kelly. "Follow me." Aladdin reached out for Kelly's hand and Kelly took it while blushing and followed him as they leaped from rock to rock.

Rose rolled her eyes. _God, she's obsessed. _Rose started making her own way across the rocks until she had reached where Aladdin and Kelly were waiting for her at the base of the mountain.

"Now all we have to do is climb." Aladdin, still with Kelly's hand in his, began to climb. "Thank you captain obvious." Rose whispered annoyed. Rose didn't mean to be rude but she was tired of how Kelly and Aladdin seemed to have hit it off so quickly and yet Jafar hasn't seem to notice Rose. And it was frustrating how Kelly kept getting swept away by Aladdin and Rose had to follow behind. _Talk about being the THIRD Wheel_

Rose crossed her arms as she climbed the mountain. The closer she got to the lamp, the brighter the room got. Kelly and Aladdin were already at the top so Rose ran to catch up with them.

Rose's mouth gaped when she got a close-up look at the lamp. It was the exact same one that transported her and Kelly to Agrabah.

Kelly realized this too and picked it up before Aladdin could. "I can't believe this is the same lamp that brought us here Rose!

Aladdin looked at Kelly with puzzlement. "What do you mean this lamp brought you here? This lamp has been in the 'Cave of Wonders' for Thousands of years!"

Kelly covered her mouth with her hand, realizing her mistake. "I can explain..."

But before Kelly could explain, Rose caught sight of Abu reaching for a red ruby held by a Ape statue back down on the ground. "Abu! No, don't touch it!" Rose yelled.

But of course, Abu grabbed the Ruby. As soon as his fingers touched it, the booming voice of the Tiger head screeched.

**"Infidels!" **Kelly and Rose jumped and clung on to each other. **"You have touched, The Forbidden Treasure!" **

Abu tried to put it back, but the Ruby started melting and the whole Cave started shaking.

**"Now you will, Never again see the LIGHT OF DAY!"**

"The cave turned red as the place where the lamp was sitting engulfed in flames. "RUN!" Aladdin shouted as he pushed Rose and Kelly towards the stairs. Kelly quickly put the lamp inside her cloak pocket. Rocks started falling from the ceiling and almost hit Rose, but Kelly pushed her out of the way just in time. "Thanks!" Rose quickly screamed.

Kelly was about to reply, but then the stairs turned into a slide. The slide soon ended and the group started free-falling straight into the boiling lava below. Rose and Kelly waved their arms like lunatics and screamed bloody murder.

But then, they were saved as carpet flew under them and started flying for the exit. "Holy crap." Rose gasped for breath. "Remind me Never to do that again" Rose turned to Kelly. Kelly nodded breathlessly. "Ditto."

Aladdin was steering them past falling rocks and collapsing statues when he suddenly saw Abu surrounded by lava on a Rock.

"Abu! Don't worry, we'll save you!" Rose called to Abu. Rose then turned to Aladdin. "You keep steering, I'll grab him." Aladdin nodded and made a nose-dive towards Abu. Rose reached out her arms and picked up Abu right as the rock he was standing on Exploded.

Abu hugged Rose tightly and Kelly petted his fur in a attempt to calm him down. Aladdin turned around to see if Abu was alright and yelled when he saw the wave of lava following them. "Whoa! Carpet lets move!"

Rose and Kelly hung on to each other as Carpet sped up. Carpet carried them through the dark cavern where they came from while the lava continued to give chase.

Suddenly a huge bolder was heading straight for them and Aladdin swerved downward and Abu jumped from the sudden turn. Abu latched on to Aladdin't head and wouldn't let go.

Aladdin and Kelly tried to pry Abu off. "Abu!" But Abu wasn't giving up. "Abu! this is no time to Panic!" Aladdin finally got Abu off in time to see the wall they were heading for. Rose,Kelly, and Aladdin all said at the same time "START PANICKING!"

Thankfully Carpet swerved just in time as they headed upward towards the entrance to the Cave. By this time Lava was spewing up and was making it even harder to maneuver through the Cave. Rose and Kelly screamed the whole time from the jostling ride.

Aladdin stopped their screams by pointing to the entrance. "Look, we're almost out." Rose and Kelly leaned forward in anticipation of being free.

Suddenly a huge boulder fell on the carpet and knocked the group off. Rose grabbed on to the rocks and looked down to see that Aladdin and Kelly also made it.

"Rose, Up here!" Rose recognized that voice and looked up to see Jafar,still in his old man disguise, standing a few steps above her. Rose quickly climbed up and stood by Jafar.

"Stand back," Jafar held up a hand in front of Rose. "I don't want you in the way of what's about to happen."

Rose obeyed and stepped back but didn't take her eyes of Kelly who was struggling to get up along with Aladdin and Abu.

"Help us out!" Aladdin yelled from below. Jafar got down on one knee and replied."Throw me the Lamp!"

Kelly let out a little gasp as the rock she was holding onto collapsed. She almost fell, but Aladdin caught her and helped her back up. "We can't hold on much longer!" Aladdin reached for Jafar's hand. "Give me your hand!"

"First give me the LAMP!" Jafar nearly shouted in frustration. Aladdin gave in and turned his face to Kelly. Kelly quickly reached inside her cloak and tossed the lamp to Jafar.

Jafar started laughing wildly and cried. "YES! At Last!" Kelly started climbing up while Abu tried to help Aladdin up. Jafar noticed this and Kicked Abu away while grabbing Aladdin's arm.

"What are you doing?" Aladdin asked outraged. Jafar smiled evily. "Giving you your reward!" Suddenly Jafar's voiced switched back to normal. "Your eternal Reward!" Jafar took out a long,jagged, knife from his robe and raised it menacingly. "NO!" Kelly screamed.

Abu climbed onto Jafar's shoulder and bit the arm that had the knife. Jafar yelped in pain and let go of Aladdin's arm and Aladdin started falling. Without thinking Kelly immediately let go and fell behind Aladdin.

"Kelly!" Rose screamed. Rose knew that she would be OK, but it was still unnerving seeing her fall like that.

Jafar glared at Abu then tossed him down with Aladdin and Kelly. Rose listened to their screams and watched them fall until the cave gave a final Roar and collapsed into the sand.

* * *

><p><strong>Please READ and REVIEW! =D<strong>


	15. Seperation, The Genie

**_a_uthor's note: hey guys! sorry i haven't been on in a while. I've been a busy bee. Wow it's been almost 30 days since my last update. I'm SO SORRY EVERYONE!**

**Well anyway I've finally updated so I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! (Please don't hate me Forever!)**

* * *

><p><strong>*Rose*<strong>

Rose stared at the sand where The Cave Of Wonders disappeared. Somewhere below Kelly and Aladdin were trapped and about to meet Genie. Rose knew Kelly would be OK, but she hated being separated like this AGAIN.

Rose fell to her knee's and placed her hands on the shifty sand. _Be Safe Kelly_

Behind her, Jafar started cackling. Rose turned around to see that he had changed back from being an old man to normal. "It's mine! It's all MINE! Jafar reached into his robe but found there was nothing there. "I- Where is it?" Jafar reached inside all around his robe but couldn't find the lamp anywhere. His face turned sour "No. NOOOOO!" Jafar screamed as his knee's collapsed in the sand.

Rose quickly got up and backed away from Jafar's rage. She didn't know what to say or do as Jafar angrily hit the sand. Iago flew over to Rose and landed on her shoulder.

"It's best when he's like this to just stay out of the way." he squaked softly. Rose nodded while keeping her eyes on Jafar. Iago turned his beak towards Rose's face. "What happened to the lamp anyway?"

"I think that monkey stole it when Jafar wasn't looking." Rose confessed. There was no point in lying to Iago.

Suddenly Jafar stood up quickly and started for his horse. "We better get back, The sun is going to rise and there is going to be a big commotion at the palace if the Grand Visir is missing." He grumbled. Jafar mounted his horse then turned back to Rose. "Well are you coming?" he asked annoyed.

Rose blinked then stuttered. "You mean, ride with you?"

Jafar smirked. "It's faster this way, we need to hurry."

Rose was nervious. She had never really ridden a horse before. Rose walked over to the horse and got on behind Jafar.

Once she was on, Jafar whipped the reigns and the horse went off in a all out gallop. Rose squealed in surprise and grabbed on to Jafar's waist. Rose didn't have to look up to see Jafar's giant smirk.

Rose held on tight as they rode towards Agrabah. The sun was just barely starting to rise over the horizon when they made it to the outskirts of town.

Jafar slowed the horse down to a trot. "Put your cloak hood on your head." Jafar whispered as they passed through a dark allyway. "It would be a pain to explain why i'm out in Agribah in the early morning with my servant girl."

Rose quickly pulled her hood up and keep her head down until she felt them stop.

"Ok, we're now at the gate. I have to meet with the guards in the throne room so you take the secret entrance to my room. Iago will take you." Without another word, Jafar walked away and stepped inside the palace to the throne room.

Rose huffed annoyed as she opened the secret door and started walking up the stairs. Iago flew in front of her. "Hey Kid. Want to see what they're talking about in there?"

Rose continued walking. "I don't want to get into trouble Iago. Jafar is already pissed off because of the lamp incident. If he saw me spying, I'd get punished."

Iago shrugged and squawked. "Suit yourself." then flew back down the stairs towards the throne room. Rose stopped and looked back to where Iago was going and groaned annoyed. She hated being left alone in this creepy part of the palace. "Iago Wait!"

Iago turned around to see Rose running to catch up. "I knew you couldn't stay away kid! Hurry, or we'll miss all the juicy stuff!" Iago started flying at top speed and Rose had to sprint to keep up with him. Finally they were by a door that lead toward the Throne room. The door was drapped with a sheer blue cloth. Already Rose could here shouting from inside.

"What! that's impossible." Jafar yelled. "Are you positive?"

Iago smiled slyly. "This is great! Maybe we'll get to see one of the guards get flogged!" Rose wrinkled up her nose in disgust and pulled back the blue cloth to get a better look of what was going on.

Razoul fell to his knees at Jafars feet and reported. "I believe she has escaped by her own means. Last night we found all her belongings still there. All her cloths and jewels. If someone kidnapped her, they would have stole some of her things as well.

Iago snorted. "That stupid brat. She thinks she can just leave and survive in the marketplace all by herself. I bet she won't last one day!"

Rose gasped, this wasn't suppose to happen. _Without Aladdin there to help Princess Jasmine through the market place. There's no telling what awful things will happen to her_!

* * *

><p><strong>*Kelly*<strong>

Kelly groaned as she slowly lifted herself up from the rocky ground she had landed on. _Ow, what happened._

Suddenly it all came flying back. They found the lamp, Jafar tried to take it away from them, then they both fell down into the cave but carpet manage to ease their fall at the last minute.

Kelly got up in a sitting position and rubbed her head. then she noticed that Aladdin was laying across her legs with Abu. He was pretty heavy and her legs were starting to cramp. Abu suddenly woke up and trudged by Kelly's arm.

"Hey Abu, are you ok?" Kelly asked concerned while checking to make sure Abu didn't have any injuries. Abu nodded.

"Do you think you could help me get Aladdin off of my legs?" Kelly asked Abu.

Abu chattered in agreement and began shaking Aladdin to wake him up, while Kelly pushed his arm to make him move. Then carpet started floating up so that Aladdin would roll of of Kelly.

"Thanks Carpet!" Kelly stood up and gave Carpet a hug, while Aladdin stiffly got up. "Ow my head. Hey are you guys OK?"

Kelly answered. "I'm OK, and so is Abu. But it looked like we're trapped here." Abu scurried over to Aladdin and climbed up to his shoulder.

Aladdin looked up angrily. "That two faced son of a Jackel!" Abu chattered angrily and raised his fist to the ceiling.

"I guess you never really know people." Kelly stepped closer to Aladdin and placed a hand on his shoulder. Aladdin faced Kelly and gave her a small smile. "Well whoever he was, he's long gone with that lamp."

Abu chattered "Nut uh." then pulled out the lamp from his vest with a wide grin.

Aladdin gasped in surprise then chuckled. "Why you hairy little theif!" Abu handed the lamp to Aladdin so he could look at it closer.

Aladdin narrowed his eyes as he examined the lamp. "It looks like just a big piece of junk."

"Well that old man almost killed you to get it, so it must be worth something." Kelly added

Aladdin looked closer at some words on the side. "hey I think there's something written here but," Aladdin started rubbing, "It's hard to make out.

As soon as Aladdin made contact with the lamp, it started shaking and spewed out bright lights that looked like fireworks. Kelly squeeled in surprise as a bunch of colorful smoke surrounded her and Aladdin. Then out of the smoke the Blue Genie Flew up and let out a loud shout.

"OY! Ten Thousand years will give you such a crink in the neck!" Genie streached then lifted Kelly and Aladdin up in the air while he completly took off his head. Kelly made sure not to look down and instead kept her full attention on the goof-ball genie.

"WHOAAAAA WHOA! Does it fell good to get outta there!" Abu helped Kelly and Aladdin down from the air while genie continued to be a talk show host. "WEll Hiya folks how ya doing? Where are you from? what's your name young man?" Genie held the microphone to Aladdin's mouth.

"Uh- Aladdin." Aladdin replied, still a little dazed from seeing a real genie in front of him.

"Aladdin, it's so nice to have you on the show, now are you going to introduce your little lady here?" Kelly blushed as Aladdin turned to her.

"This is-"

"Wait A Minute! I've seen you Before!" Genie interrupted Aladdin. Kelly's face went back to it's normal hue as Genie looked at her closely. Aladdin turned towards Kelly with confusion.

Genie raised his arms in excitement as he remembered, "You're the girl from America! Boy it's a small world after all! Hey where is that girl who was with you? what was her name?" Genie held a dull light bulb as he tried to think. "Something different, Roselyn? Rosealee?"

"Rose, Her name is Rose." Kelly answered softly. "And my name is Kelly."

Genie's light bulb turned on and he reached forward to shake Kelly's hand. "That's Right, Kelly! Well I see you got your wish to come true. You're now here in Agrabah, and having an adventure right?"

Kelly gave genie a small smile before turning towards Aladdin who's face was filled with Rage. "What do you mean you're from the Americas? You told me you live in a town by Agrabah. I-I don't even know who you are! Who are you?

"Aladdin i'm sorry! I should have told you the truth when we first met. But I thought if I told you then you would freak out...Kind of like you are-now."

Aladdin turned away from Kelly. "I can't deal with this right now!"

Kelly could feel her eyes fill with tears. _Shit, how am I gonna fix this problem?_

* * *

><p><strong>OK, I finally finished this. I hope you guys are happy =D<strong>

**geez, lots of problems going on with Kelly and Rose. You'll just have to read my next chapter to see how they figure it all out**

**Please read and Review and I promise the next chapter will come sooner! **

**-KaronaBHM**


	16. Drama in a Cave, Transformation

**Special thanks to RavenJesterfield (Out for a While) Annalease Turner and RollingBell for reviewing my last chapter! I want to thank all of you readers for reviewing my story and reading it! It always makes my day to get a review! =D**

**Gosh, now you think Aladdin is such a jerk, and kind of a Drama Mama. But just wait to see what happens next. And what Rose will do because of Jasmine's disappearance**

* * *

><p>**Kelly**<p>

Kelly watched with a broken heart as Aladdin walked away from her and sat down in a far corner of the cave alone. Abu looked up at Kelly and shrugged before following Aladdin.

Kelly crossed her arms and spoke aloud to herself. "Great, now Aladdin doesn't trust me. And we're stuck in this Godforsaken Cave!" Kelly turned to Genie and apologized. "I'm sorry that you had such a bad welcome Genie."

Genie held Kelly's hands and replied. "It's not your fault Kelly. I didn't know that the Guy didn't know you were from America. But have you told him that you and Rose aren't a part of this world?

Kelly shook her head fiercely. "No way! If I told him that I live in the real world and he's in another dimension then he would think i'm crazy and never talk to me again."

Genie looked over at Aladdin. "Well I hate to break it to you Hun, but he isn't exactly talking to you at the moment either."

Kelly turned towards Aladdin and hesitantly took a step towards him. Genie flew in front of Kelly and handed her some flowers, candy, and a note that read 'I"M SO SORRY'.

"Here, give him this stuff."

Kelly smiled at Genie's thoughtfulness but shook her head. "Thanks for trying to help Genie. But I should just straight up apologize to him. Without a bunch of gifts."

Genie sighed. "If you say so."

The gifts disappeared with a puff from Kelly's hands as she walked towards Aladdin until she was right behind him.

"Aladdin?" Kelly asked Timidly.

Aladdin stayed where he was and ignored Kelly's presence.

"Look I know you're mad at me, And i'm really sorry that I didn't tell you the truth in the first place. But I was frightened and afraid that you would reject me if i did tell you. And besides, I've really grown to like you and I want to still be friends with you so if you could give me another chance then I promise that I won't lie to you Ever Again!

Kelly gasped as she finally stopped rambling, Aladdin still wasn't looking at her.

Kelly groaned with frustration then sat down in front of Aladdin and tried to look into his eyes.

"Aladdin, Please! I won't be able to stand it if you don't talk to me!

Aladdin finally looked up and said quietly. "I forgive you Kelly. But only because we need to work together to get out of here alive. And besides, I-"

Kelly's heart stopped as Aladdin's cheeks grew suddenly red and he looked away. And I WHAT? Come on spit it out! And I like you? And i think you're cute? And i ...Love you?

"What?" Kelly leaned in closer to see if Aladdin would tell her.

"Nothing." Aladdin quickly got up and turned to the Genie. "So-you're a genie. That means you can grant me any three wishes I want right?"

Genie flew in front of Aladdin and wagged his fingers. "Not quite Al, There are a few proviso's that we need to follow."

Kelly stood up by Aladdin and . "Like what?"

Genie got right up in Aladdin and Kelly's face. "RULE NUMBER ONE! I can't kill anyone." Genie cut off his head with his hand and Kelly looked away in disgust. Genie added, "So don't ask!"

"I'm sure we'll have no reason to kill anyone genie." Kelly replied while still looking away.

"Wonderful! Now RULE NUMBER TWO!" Genie quickly put his head back on before continuing. "I can't make anybody fall in Love with anybody else."

Aladdin quickly looked at Kelly and Kelly didn't have a chance to react before Genie kissed Aladdin with Huge Lips.

"RULE NUMBER THREE!" Genie turned into a green zombie and continued talking in a creepy voice. "I can't bring people back from the dead. It's not a pretty picture. I DON"T LIKE DOING IT!" Genie shook Kelly and Aladdin's shoulders before poofing away and re-appearing a ways away.

"Other then that, you got it!" Genie lowered his head in front of his hands, waiting for them to reply.

Aladdin and Abu both looked at each other. Then smiled before replying to Genie. Kelly rolled her eyes at their trick.

"Proviso's? You mean Limitations?! On Wishes?" Abu made a grossed-out face as Aladdin continued. "Can't even bring people back from the dead, huh."

Genie looked up and looked pissed-off.

Aladdin started walking around. "I don't know Abu and Kelly. I bet he can't even get us out of this cave. Looks like we're gonna have to find our way out."

Suddenly Genies huge foot landed right in front of Aladdin and Abu with a huge Boom.

"Excuse me. Are you looking at me? Did you rub my lamp? Did you wake me up? Did you bring me here?" Genie was shouting now, but Aladdin and Abu still had a smirk on their faces.

"And All of a Sudden you're walking of on me?" I DON"T think so. Not right now."

Kelly covered her ears so her eardrums wouldn't get damaged at his next line.

"YOU'RE GETTING YOUR WISHES SO SIT DOWN!" Genie Screamed. The whole Cave shook and Aladdin and Kelly tumbled onto the carpet.

Genie suddenly appeared by them on the carpet in a better mood. "In case of an emergency the exit's are here,here,here,here,here,here, Anywhere!" Genie shrunk his arms down until they were only hands.

"Keep your hands and arms inside the carpet. WE'RE OUTTA HERE!."

Kelly screamed at they crashed through the ceiling of the cave and were finally out in the open air again.

**ROSE**

Rose was too busy thinking about the trouble that Jasmine was probably in that she didn't even notice that Jafar was heading towards her until he was right in front of her.

"What are you doing on the floor?" Jafar asked in a annoyed voice.

Rose stuttered and before she could come up with a good excuse, Iago butted in. "Don't be mad at her Jafar. I wanted to see what was going on and Rose just followed me."

Jafar scowled "Well get up before someone sees you. We have a very important task ahead of us."

Rose quickly stood up and followed Jafar up the stairs, Iago perched on her shoulder. Rose commented,"It's terrible that Jasmine is missing."

Jafar glanced back at Rose. "Yes, it is very unfortunate. Now quickly, get inside!" Jafar opened the secret entrance and Rose hurried in.

Jafar quickly closed the door and started chuckling. Rose was caught off guard by his laughing and slowly backed away. "Jafar? Why are you laughing?"

Jafar continued laughing as his explained. "Why it's quite simple my dear. Everything is going according to plan. Jasmine has 'Mysteriously' disappeared without a trace." Jafar started cackling wildly and Rose backed up away until she was against the wall.

"So, you arranged for the princess to get kidnapped?" Rose asked timidly. Jafar stopped cackling and turned his attention to her. "For a peasant girl, Rose, you sure catch on. But beside that, you must be thirsty After being in the desert all night long." Jafar handed her a cup of clear liquid. "Drink this, it will stop your thirst."

Rose looked at the cup suspiciously before touching her lips to it. But her dry throat couldn't take it, and before she knew it she had gulped the whole thing.

Rose let out a satisfied sigh, her throat felt much better. Rose looked up at Jafar and saw him looking at her expectingly. "Thank you Jafa-"

Suddenly Rose's insides were on fire and she let out a Blood-curling scream of pain. Her face and her skin started to vibrate and tingle.

Rose fell to the ground when the pain started to subside and looked up at Jafar. "What the Hell did you do to me?"

Jafar looked at Rose's face closely. "Wonderful, it's an exact replica. I can't tell the difference. Except for your voice."

Rose stood up and screamed. "What are you talking about?"

Jafar pointed towards a mirror on the opposite wall. "Have a look for yourself."

Rose walked past Jafar slowly and quickly glanced into the mirror. But instead of her own reflection. Staring back at her was Princess Jasmine wearing a black Robe and brown dress.

Rose stared at herself a few moments longer before turning back to Jafar.

"Have you figured it out now? You are going to pretend to be princess Jasmine, Marry me, And together we will Rule Agribah! Jafar started cackling again while Rose looked back into the mirror and felt a big wave of quilt.

how am I going to get out of this mess?

* * *

><p><strong>Wow finally done. I hope you guys like this sudden twist of events. please read and review if you enjoyed this chapter and hopefully i'll review quicker next time =D<strong>


	17. Desperate measures

**Greetings fellow fan fiction readers!**

**ok ignore the corny introduction and let's get on with the story**

**But before I do that, I have some reviews to reply to**

**Rollingbell- ****Yes Aladdin does like Kelly, but I sure he's finding it real hard to admit his feelings after Kelly lied to him. And Jafar does like Rose more than Jasmine. But he want's Rose to pretend to be Jasmine so that she will willingly marry him and he will become sultan. Thanks for the Review!**

**Annalease Turner-**** HI i haven't heard from you in a while and am glad you're still reading my story! Isn't it just Twisted? Mwa ha ha ha. All the other fanfictions about Aladdin I've read have all followed the plot exactly as it's suppose to be, except for a few changes. So I decided to really mix it up! Thanks again for your Review!**

**Yuko the darkness Fighter- ****I'm glad to hear a first time review from you. I hope you're enjoying the story so far! And as of Jasmines Fate, you'll just have to keep reading! thanks again for the Review!**

**Now we can get on with it!**

* * *

><p><strong>**ROSE**<strong>

Rose turned back to the mirror and looked again at the face staring back at her. Big dark brown, almost black eyes. Long, very thick, black hair. And very tan skin. Rose had indeed turned into Jasmine.

Rose turned back to Jafar's smirking face and tried very hard not to scream at him again. "Change me back Jafar, Now!"

Jafar shook his head. "I can't change you back Rose. You're stuck looking like Princess Jasmine until the potion wears off. And it won't wear off for at least another ten hours."

Rose looked down at her new body with horror. "Ten Hours?"

"Yes, which reminds me." Jafar turned away from Rose and took some small vials of the same clear liquid and held them out for Rose to take. "You're going to need to take these with you and drink them every ten hours. It would be very unfortunate if you happened to change back while in the Palace pretending to be-"

"No." Rose interrupted.

Jafar's eyes darkened as he looked back at Rose. "What was that my faithful servant?"

Rose backed away from Jafar and continued. "No Jafar! I can't do this! you can't just expect me to drink that disgusting potion, pretend to be Princess Jasmine, and trick the Highness like that!

Jafar smirked at Rose again. "Of course I expect you to do all that. You are my servant girl. You are obliged to do whatever I order you to do." Jafar suddenly grabbed Rose's shoulders and held her so close that she could feel his warm breath.

"But of course, you will be greatly rewarded for your deeds. When all of this is said and done, I will be Ruler of Agribah and in need of a Queen to stand at my side."

Rose looked at Jafar's face and blushed when she heard what he was suggesting. "So you would keep making me take the potion to become Jasmine even after you're the Sultan.

Jafar chuckled and caressed Rose's face. "Of course not my dear. You are way more desirable then that spoiled Princess Jasmine could ever wish to be."

Rose practically melted._ Jafar's actually touching me. He finds me desirable, Even more desirable then Jasmine. NO this is wrong. He's a maniac and will only cause others hurt and despair if he becomes Sultan. I need to Stop him!_

Rose pushed Jafar away with a shove. "No Jafar! This is Wrong! I won't hurt the Sultan like this and I especially won't let you harm princess Jasmine or my Friends any More!"

Rose expected Jafar to start yelling at her or start beating her, But all he did was stare at her with a menacing smile.

"Pity, I was hoping to do things the easy way. But you give me no choice Rose."

Before Rose could react Jafar grabbed Rose's pressure point on her shoulder, causing her to collapse on the floor. Rose's ribs ached as she landed sideways. Jafar leaned down by her face as she gasped out in pain.

"Since you are so unwilling to cooperate with my plans. Then I'm afraid i'll have to take you and Agrabah by Force!"

Rose tried to get up but was stopped by Jafar's snake staff looking right into her eyes.

"You are princess Jasmine," Jafar murmured in a low, hypnotic voice. "You will Marry me."

Rose's eyes looked into the snakes red ones and she repeated. "I am princess Jasmine. I will marry Jafar." Rose's head felt like it was getting split into two as she blacked out.

**Please review what you think of this huge turn of events. And don't worry. I'll add Kelly's POV next time!**


	18. Forgiveness, Marrage Proposal

**HEY EVERYONE!**

**OK OK, i know it's been FOREVER Since i've gotten on and updated my story. But unless you're a junior in high school you have NO IDEA how much free time i DON'T have! But it's finally christmas break for me which mean I can FINALLY get on with my story. I want to thank r_ollingbell, Annalease Turner, Twilight Surfer, kaitamis, Patchwork Knightness, Featherleaf, LarxeneXAladdingurl, dream lightning, Night Person, elfen silver power ranger, mostamaziiing, ASinglePetel, Sarah Goodwill, Xx Rebel Writer xX, Genielover1234, ThePhantomismyLove, The Earth Warder, mariangisborne, and of course Raven Jesterfield _for reviewing my story_. _Your reviews always make my day and inspire me to write more and more. which is what i'm about to do!**

**So without further waiting here's chapter 18 of An Arabian Adventure for two**

**And remember to continue reviewing and i'll update faster. And I promise during christmas break i'll update at least once a week. (If i forget to update please send me a angry PM. Have a Merry Christmas! here's a early present i hope! =)**

* * *

><p>**Kelly**<p>

Kelly was shaking with terror as the magic carpet continued to climb higher and higher into the sky. Kelly was still deathly afraid of heights, and being on a flying carpet without anything holding her down was not helping her fear. The genie noticed her shaking and asked "What's wrong Kelly? You're quivering like an excited puppy!"

"I'm not excited Genie! I'm terrified of heights!" Kelly gasped as the carpet swerved sharply to the right and she almost lost her balance. Suddenly a pair of tan hands grabbed Kelly's waist and steadied her. Kelly looked up at Aladdin's face and smiled shyly. "Thanks Aladdin."

Aladdin only nodded then brought Kelly closer to him until she was sitting right beside him. "Stay close to me so you don't accidentally lose your balance." Abu, who was sitting on Aladdin's shoulder crawled over to Kelly and held on to her arm. "Awww thanks Abu." Abu just chattered and smiled at Kelly.

Aside from Abu's cuteness, Kelly could feel her cheeks burning up from being this close to Aladdin.

"Besides," Aladdin continued. "You have some explaining to do about you and Rose and where you come from."

Kelly cringed. crap, I was hoping that he would have forgotten about that! But after how he reacted in the Cave of Wonders after finding out that Kelly had lied to him, She figured she better tell him the whole story. Kelly took a deep breath as she thought of how to explain the truth to Aladdin.

"Aladdin I..." Kelly started but was interrupted by genie (in a newsman suit) as he held a microphone to her mouth.

"Uh huh, continue Miss Kelly and don't leave any little details out." Genie took out a notepad and pencil with his other hand and waited for Kelly to continue speaking.

Kelly smiled at Genie's silliness but Aladdin let out a groan of frustration. "Genie please, Kelly and I need to speak privately. Without any distractions."

Genie got rid of his pencil and notepad, took out a pair of fluffy earmuffs and placed them over his ears. "You got it Kid! If you need me, i'll be in front. Come on Monkey! Let's give them some privacy" Abu chattered in protest and tightened his grip on Kelly's arm, but Genie was able to untangle him and floated towards the front and started talking to carpet. "Let me tell you monkey about the time I was at the Nile River in Egypt!"

Kelly turned back towards Aladdin and looked straight into his dark brown eyes. "Ok, here's the complete and utter truth. Please don't ask any questions until the very end, it's a long story."

Kelly went on to tell Aladdin how she and Rose weren't really sisters, but best friends and how they do indeed come from America and not another town close to Agrabah. Kelly explained how they found the magic lamp at a carnival and thought it was fake so they wished to go to Agribah and meet Aladdin.

"...and once we got here in Agrabah we tried to go back home but we couldn't find the lamp anywhere. So we decided to go to the marketplace. And that's when we crashed into you. And, well you know the rest" Kelly took a deep breath as she finished her story. "Ok, you can ask questions now."

Aladdin's eyes were narrowed with confusion and he didn't hesitate to start asking questions. "So, if you come from the Americas, how did you hear about Agribah and about me?"

Kelly groaned ugh, how can I explain to Aladdin that he's not actually 'real' and is in a movie made by the billionaire Walt Disney? Then Kelly got a idea for an explanation that wasn't too far from the truth.

"Rose and I read about you and your adventures in Agribah in history books. You were always our favorite part to read about."

Aladdin grinned at that. "I'm in history books and you liked reading about me?" Kelly smiled back at Aladdin. "Yeah, ever since I heard about you I always had this fantasy of being in Agrabah with you and having adventures with you and everything. And it looks like I got my wish, literally." Kelly averted her her eyes from Aladdin's as she confessed her fantasy.

Aladdin chuckled. "Well i'm glad that your dream came true." Then Aladdin paused as he thought over what she said. "Wait, if i'm in a history book, i must have done something important. What did I do?"

Kelly thought over what she should say before replying, she didn't want to say something that would reveal too much information about his story. "Well, you remember that old man who tried to make us get the lamp for him?"

Aladdin's eyes narrowed at the memory and he curled his hands into fists. "Yeah, I hope I get to see him again to teach him a lesson!"

Kelly sighed. "Well he's not actually an old prisoner, well he is kind of old, but anyway. He's actually Jafar, the evil Grand Vizier of the Sultan of Agribah and he plans to take over the throne by using the magic lamp or by forcing the princess to marry him!"

Aladdin's eyes widen with shock. "That's terrible! So how do I stop him? We have the lamp already so the only thing I would need to do is to stop him from marrying the princess. So how do I do it?"

Kelly replied. "Well...Rose and I weren't able to read that far because the pages in the book were torn out ack another lie, but i can't tell him how it ends. that would ruin Everything! But since we have the lamp we can use your three wishes to save Agribah!"

Aladdin brought his hand to his chin and thought it over. "That's a great idea Kelly. But what exactly should I wish for?"

"Pardon the interruption folks." The genie suddenly appeared by Aladdin and Kelly's side dressed like a women flight attendant. "But we will soon be landing so please get prepared."

Kelly looked tentatively over the edge of the carpet and was relieved to find them closer to ground. Now they were heading towards a little desert oasis. Genie continued his act as a flight attendant "Thank you for choosing Magic Carpet for all your travel needs. Please don't stand until the carpet comes to a complete stop."

On STOP the carpet landed on the sand and became a set of stairs. Aladdin stood up and offered Kelly his hand. Kelly quickly took it and was marveled by how warm his hand was in hers as he lead her down the stairs onto the ground.

"Thank you, goodbye now goodbye, goodbye thank you, goodbye..."

Aladdin turned towards Kelly. "That wasn't to bad. So, are you starting to get over your fear of heights?" Kelly laughed. "I don't know if I'll ever get over my fear, but it's getting better with you helping me. Thank you."

Aladdin's face suddenly became sincere. "Kelly I..."

"WELLL, how about that Mr. Doubting Mustafa!" Dang it genie! Aladdin and I were having a moment!

Aladdin pulled away from Kelly and turned towards the Genie and crossed his arms. "Oh, you sure showed me. Now about my three wishes."

The Genie (no longer in his flight attendent uniform) brought his hand up to his ear. "Dost mine ears deceive me?Three? You are down by ONE boy!" Genie shoved his huge pointer finger in Aladdin's face. Aladdin smirked and pushed Genie's finger away.

"Oh no no, I never actually wished to get out of the cave. You did that on your own."

The genie was about to say something back but his mouth fell to the floor when he realized he'd been tricked. And he turned into a sheep. "Well, i feel sheepish."

Aladdin continued to smirk. "All right you baaaad boy." The genie baa'd. "But no more freebies!"

Aladdin nodded in agreement "Fair deal. So I have three wishes. And I need to use them smartly to help save Agribah."

Kelly turned towards Genie who was floating between two palm trees. "Genie, what would you wish for?" Genie sat up and looked at Kelly, surprised.

"Me? Huh, no-one's ever asked me that before. Well in my case...aw forget it."

Aladdin got closer to the genie and insisted. "What?"

The Genie shook his head. "No, just forget it." Kelly didn't give up. "Come on, you can tell us!"

The Genie sighed. "FREEDOM!"

Aladdin took out the lamp from his vest and looked it over. "You're a prisoner?"

The Genie chuckled. "It's all part of the whole genie gig." Suddenly the genie became huge and red. "Phenomenal Cosmic POWER!" Then shrunk into the lamp. "Itty-bitty living space."

Kelly picked up the lamp. "Aw Genie, that's terrible!" man i can't believe i'm actually saying lines from the MOVIE!

The Genie suddenly floated out of the lamp and stretched. "But oh, to be free!" Not have to go-"

'Poof'

"What do you need?"

'Poof'

"What do you Need?"

'POOF'

"WHAT DO YOU NEED?" The Genie grabbed Aladdin by his purple vest. "To be my own Master. such a thing would be greater than All the magic and All the treasures in All the World!"

Aladdin and Kelly exchanged a look. They both wanted to help out the Genie.

The Genie sighed and knocked his head with his fist. "Now what am I talking about, let's get real here." The Genie melted down and sat on a nearby rock. "Genie wake up and smell the Hummus."

Aladdin and Kelly stood on opposite sides of Genie. "Why not?" Aladdin inquired.

"The only way I get out of this is if my master wishes me out." The genie held his head with his hands. "So you can guess how often that's happened."

Aladdin looked to the ground in thought, then put a reassuring hand on Genies shoulder. "Well i'll do it. I'll wish you free."

The Genie looked up at Aladdin with doubt. "Uh huh yeah." And his head turned into Pinocchio as his nose grew.

Aladdin sighed then pushed Genie's nose back to normal. "No really i promise. After I use my first two wishes i'll use my third wish to set you free." Aladdin gave Genie his hand to shake. The Genie looked at Aladdin's hand skeptically then shrugged. "Well, here's hoping, all right." Suddenly Genie stood up and turned into a magician.

"LET'S MAKE SOME MAGIC!"

i hope i can help Aladdin make the right wishes to save Agrabah. I wonder how Rose is holding up...

**Jafar**

Jafar walked through the hallway leading to the throne room and chuckled all the way there. "This is simply perfect. With Rose pretending to be Jasmine, She will agree to marry me and I will finally be the Sultan of Agrabah!"

Jafar turned to look back at Princess Jasmine (Actually Rose) who was closely following him with a dazed look in her eyes. Jafar scoffed, "That annoying brat was too easy to get rid of. And when I am ruler of Agribah, I will have Rose as my queen at my side."

Iago, who was perched on Jafar's shoulder, squawked. "Hey Jafar, not saying that this is going to happen. But what if Rose refused to become your bride?"

Jafar smirked. "If my future Queen should happen to refuse my offer. Then she will become my personal Slave!"

Jafar started cackling madly but contained himself when he arrived at the throne room. "Your Majesty." Jafar quickly bowed in front of the sultan. "The princess and I have something to say to you."

The Sultan got off the throne and hobbled towards what he thought was his daughter. "Oh my dear Jasmine, what is it." Jafar smirked at the princess. "Yes Jasmine, tell your father the good news."

The princesses dazed eyes fell on the Sultan as she answered in a dull voice. "Father, I have finally chosen a husband. I wish to wed JAFAR."

* * *

><p><strong>Holy crap, a bunch of things are about to go down now!<strong>

**Thank you for reading my story and I hope you enjoyed it. Don't worry, i'm already thinking of a next chapter to continue my story. I hope you enjoy the 2,282 words in this chapter! WOW i need a break. my hands hurt!**

**Please Read and Review and I promise I'll update soon!**

**-KaronaBHM**


	19. Submission

**HEY FANFICTION READERS!**

**I hope you enjoyed that last chapter because chapter #19 is coming at you quick. **

**In the last chapter we witnissed Kelly telling Aladdin the truth about where she and Rose come from. And you saw a bit of Jafars point of view as he hypnotized princess jasmine (Really Rose in disguise) to marry him. What will become of Rose? This is just Rose's POV because adding Kelly's POV as well would make it like 3.000 letters!**

**And By the Way, while Rose was hypnotized by Jafar. she could still see everything that was going on, she just couldn't control what she way saying.**

**Enjoy =D**

* * *

><p>**Rose**<p>

"Daughter, are you sure?"

Rose shivered and tried to speak NO!

"Yes Father, I love Jafar and I wish to marry him right away."

Rose tossed and turned then woke up with a startled gasp. Rose's head was throbbing at the temples and her body was shaking. She had just had a terrible nightmare but was afraid that it had all happened yesterday, at least she thought it happened yesterday. "Where am I?"

Rose quickly looked around the room and found herself in a plush, blue bed covered with silk sheets of various blue colors. To her left was a gold vanity mirror and sitting on top was different perfumes and powders.

Rose quickly stood up but then fell back down on the bed when a wave of dizziness overcame her. "Ugh, my head!"

Suddenly, a big, rough tongue swiped across Rose's right cheek. Rose cried out in surprise and weakly raised her arm to push the thing away, but was only able to place her hand on it's furry head. Rose recognized those orange and black stripes!

"Rajah!"

Rose smiled as Rajah continued to lick her face enthusiastically. "Hey buddy, how's my big tiger? It's been a while since I've seen you!" Rose started scratching Rajahs ears and the tiger started making a low roar with sounded kinda like a purr. (Big cats can't purr)

Rose giggled then got an idea. "OK buddy, I'm gonna try to stand up now." then she grabbed Rajah around his furry neck and used him to help her stand up. Her head was still throbbing and her legs felt like jelly, but she wanted desperately to move around. When Rose was finally standing she continued to use Rajah for support in case she lost her balance."Thank you Rajah, that's a good boy."

Rajah made the low roar again as Rose continued to stroke his soft fur. Suddenly Rose caught sight of her reflection in Jasmine's vanity mirror. Brown Hair, Hazel eyes, Tan skin...Rose was back to looking like herself again! Rajah turned his head away from Rose and started growling at something hiding in the dark.

"Good morning my betrothed." a low voice murmured behind Rose. Rose quickly turned around (which was a bad idea in her condition) and gasped at the tall figure in front of her.

"Jafar! What are you doing here?" Rose's head started throbbing more as a wave of dizziness overcame her once again. She was about to fall down when Jafar grabbed her waist and held her close to him. Rajah started growling louder and bared his big,sharp teeth at Jafar.

Jafar just chuckled. "Frightening little fellow isn't he? And always in the way." Jafar narrowed his eyes, took out his snake staff with the hand that wasn't holding Rose, and aimed the ruby eyes at Rajah's own eyes. Rose tried to push away the snake staff but was unable to move her arms against Jafar's hold. "You are a nice, obedient, kitty." Jafar whispered to Rajah. Rajah's eyes widened as he was hypnotized into submission. Rajah made a sound like a whine and then retreated to the far corner of the room.

Jafar turned back to Rose and smirked. "Now that the Tiger's out of the way, I can concentrate on you." Rose tried to lean away, but was only pulled closer to Jafar. "Jafar, what are you doing here?" Rose asked weakly.

Jafar replied. "Like I said, you are my betrothed and being my betrothed i can see you whenever I want. And might I add you look simply ravishing without trying to pretend to be that brat of a princess."

Rose was too dizzy to blush at his comment. "Jafar...I can't pretend to be princess Jasmine anymore. And I can't believe you hypnotized and forced me to agree to marry you!"

Jafar just shrugged. "If you would have cooperated my pet I wouldn't have had to hypnotize you and make you pretend to be princess Jasmine. And I'm sure you are quite capable of pretend to be princess Jasmine until our wedding in three days."

Rose gasped "Three days!?" That didn't give her much time to figure out how to get out of this mess.

Jafar chuckled evilly. "Yes." Jafar pulled Rose closer until she was only a few inches away from his face. "And I am very much looking forward to our wedding night."

Rose face turned red at the thought and Jafar laughed while stroking her face. "Such a innocent little thing you are." Rose felt like she was going to faint as Jafar's face moved closer and closer to hers. Unable to take the suspense anymore, Rose closed her eyes but was surprised to find herself sitting down on Jasmine's bed and out of Jafar's arms. Jafar was standing in front of Rose and his face was suddenly serious.

"Now my pet, you have a choice." Jafar reached into his cloak with his right hand and brought out a small vial of clear liquid. "You can cooperate." Jafar brought out his snake staff with his other hand. "Or you can be forced into submission."

Rose's head spun at his offer, either way she was trapped. But she figured that she would rather be conscious and moving by her own free will this time.

Rose sighed and reached for the small vial.

Jafar smiled wickedly and ran his right hand through Rose's hair. "Perfect, my sweet. Now, you are not to speak to anyone in the palace except for Iago or myself. You are only to talk if someone talks to you first, and if so, you must make very light conversation. The potion is able to change your appearance but your voice is still the same. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, only talk to you or Iago unless someone talks to me first and make it small." Rose replied. "Got it."

Jafar smiled then quickly turned to leave the room. "I'll leave you to change and take your potion." Rose was confused. Wasn't I already wearing Jasmine's blue clothes? Rose looked down and realized that she was wearing a blue nightgown. "How did I...?" Rose looked up at Jafar and saw him looking at her mischievously. Rose realized what Jafar had done and curled up, looking away from Jafar as he exited the room, laughing the whole way out. Once Rose was sure he was out of sight she stood up angrily.

"That pervert! He undressed me while I was still hypnotized!" Rose, no longer feeling dizzy, ran over to the door to make sure Jafar was gone. Jafar WAS indeed gone. Good

Rose came back into the room, walked over to a dresser and pulled out Jasmines typical blue two piece. Rose found a changing screen in the corner and quickly changed behind there. Rose was surprised to find that Jasmines clothes fit her. "Huh, and I always thought that Jasmine was super skinny.

Rose turned back towards the plush bed where she had left the vial of potion. Rose picked it up and reluctantly uncorked the top. "Kelly, please get here soon safely with Aladdin."

Rose pinched her nose and quickly downed the horrible stuff.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Read and Review. Let me know what you think of the story so far and what you think Aladdin's wish will be. Don't worry, Kelly's POV will be in the next chapter. R&amp;R!<strong>

**-KaronaBHM**


	20. From street Rat to Handsome Prince!

**Hey Fan fiction Readers!**

**SORRY it has been FOREVER since I've updated this story. Since I'm a high school senior now, I've been Very busy these past months. BUT, I have not forgotten about you guys!**

**Finally, I would like to thank dream lightening, YuGiOh-Fangirl717, ThePhantomismyLove, RavenJesterfield, Kyle, PrincessOfHorror, Elven Silver Power Ranger, starwater09, bellacullenstar07, and star for reviewing my story. You guys ARE my inspiration and my encouragement to continue writing this story.**

**NOW, without further Ado, Here is CHAPTER 20! Reunited at Last! We had just left Kelly with the Genie and Aladdin where Aladdin was about to make his first wish! Let's see what happens next!**

* * *

><p><strong>**Kelly**<strong>

the Genie shrunk back down to normal size and floated in front of Aladdin "So how about it? what is it YOU want most?" on 'You' Genie poked Aladdin in the chest.

"Well..." Aladdin trailed off while looking at Kelly. Kelly blushed under Aladdin's intense gaze and quickly changed the subject. "You should use your first wish to help save Agribah from Jafar! We have to make sure he doesn't get the lamp or marries the princess."

Aladdin looked down at the lamp at his feet and then back up at Kelly, "Well I already have the lamp, and i'll make sure this 'Jafar' doesn't get his hands on it. But how can we make sure that he doesn't marry the princess?"

Kelly's stomach suddenly dropped. She had no idea how to answer that question, except for the one solution that she didn't want to suggest. _This is what i get for messing with the story-line! i should've listened to Rose!_

Kelly sighed and put a hand on Aladdin's muscular shoulder. "You could disguise yourself as a prince and offer your hand to the princess. I'm sure the princess would much rather marry you than Jafar..." Kelly's voice trailed off as Aladdin's eyes widened with shock and he stepped away from Kelly.

"You want ME to pretend to be a prince, so I can marry the Princess?!" Aladdin asked wounded. "I don't even know who she is! And besides, I like someone else-" Kelly quickly ran up to Aladdin and placed her hands on both his shoulders, interrupting him. "It would only be for a few days. We just need to make sure that Jafar doesn't succeed in making the princess agree to marry you. As soon as we convince the Sultan what a terrible man Jafar is, we can use your second wish to make the princess forget that she ever met you."

Aladdin relaxed a little, but still looked unsure about the whole plan. "Ok, I'll agree to do it. As long as you are with me as well. If Jafar is as terrible of a man as you said, i want to make sure you are safe at all times." With that, Aladdin pulled Kelly into a tight embrace.

Kelly didn't expect the hug and stood there awkwardly as Aladdin held her close. The Genie, who was standing behind Aladdin with Abu and Carpet began to back up behind a Palm Tree. "We'll be over here if you kids need us." then Genie turned around and ushered carpet and Abu. Kelly barely caught the Genie whispering "Come on guys, lets give these kids some privacy!"

Kelly's heart lurched as she watched Genie leave. Kelly's attention turned back to Aladdin, who was still holding her tightly, as he whispered in her ear "You mean a lot to me Kelly, you know that right?"

_Ugh, this is terrible!_ Kelly thought as she tentatively wrapped her arms around Aladdin's shoulders, returning his sweet embrace. _He thinks he likes me now, but as soon as he sees Princess Jasmine he'll forget all about me and go off and marry Jasmine._ Kelly sighed and whispered back sadly. "You mean a lot to me too Aladdin, you really do." Kelly felt like she was about to cry as she chocked out those last words.

Aladdin looked down at Kelly with concern while still holding her close. "What's wrong Kelly? You sound so sad." Kelly locked up into Aladdin's warm, dark-brown eyes , which were staring at her face with such a look of fondness that Kelly felt even worse about her current situation.

Kelly shook her head and looked down at her feet to avoid looking into Aladdin's eyes anymore as she lied. "I'm fine, i just really want to get back to Agribah right away. I'm afraid Rose may be in trouble too because she's Jafar's new servant. I don't know what I would do if Jafar hurt her in any way!"_ Damn, i almost forgot about Rose! I really do hope she's OK! I know she has this weird crush on Jafar and I don't want that creepy man to take advantage of her!_

Aladdin suddenly grasped Kelly's face gently with one hand and tilted her chin so that her eyes were focused back on Aladdin's. "Don't worry. I'll get us back to Agribah and make sure that nothing happens to you OR your friend Rose."

Kelly smiled "Thank-you Aladdin. I don't know how I would've survived this place if i didn't meet you!" Aladdin laughed then tenderly moved a piece of Kelly's black hair away from her face. "I'm glad you ran into me Kelly, and I do mean that literally!" Kelly giggled as she remembered how Rose and Kelly ran into Aladdin at the Marketplace.

Suddenly, Kelly realized that Aladdin's hand had moved to the back of her head while his other hand was wrapped tightly around her waist. Kelly looked into Aladdin's eyes and squirmed when she realized he was looking at her in a new way now, with a look of longing and passion. AND his eyes kept glancing down at Kelly's lips as he slowly moved closer to her.

_SHIT _Kelly thought. She had watch many romance movies and knew exactly what was about to happen when a handsome guy looked at a girl the way Aladdin was now looking at her. Aladdin was now only inches from her face when Kelly suddenly turned her head sharply to the right and spoke while shaking nervously, "We should go make your wish now, the sooner we get moving the sooner we can get to Agribah and stop Jafar."

Kelly then looked back at Aladdin's face (he was looking at her with a questioning/hurt expression) then gave him a small smile before letting go of him and moving to where Genie, Carpet, and Abu were hiding. "You guys can come out now, Aladdin's ready to make his first wish"

Genie popped up from behind the palm tree and looked at Kelly with mischief in his eyes. "SOOOOO, what did you guys talk about? Or was there not a lot of 'talking'"? Genie winked at Aladdin who was standing at a distance behind Kelly, still looking longingly after her.

"We just discussed what Aladdin should wish for, that's all Genie" Kelly crouched down as Abu climbed up on her shoulder and began stroking his fur. Genie crossed his arms "SURE you did." Then he leaned in closer to Kelly and whispered. "You can tell me all the juicy details later!"

Kelly rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Aladdin who was now surrounded by Genie. "So what'll it be Al? What is your First wish?"

Aladdin looked over at Kelly and Kelly nodded her head. Aladdin nodded back in understanding of what he must do. Aladdin then turned back to the Genie and said "Genie, I wish for you to make me a Prince so i can save Agribah!"

Genie's eyes lighted up with excitement and he started dancing around with excitement, "ALL RIGHT! Yo Ho ho ho!" Genie suddenly turned into a fashion consultant and Aladdin was now standing in front of a full length mirror" Kelly began to laugh out loud for what was about to happen.

"FIRST! That Fez and Vest combo is much too third century!" Genie began to measure Aladdin's shoulder's with a tape measure and picked at Aladdin's clothes. "What are we trying to say here? Begger? NO! let's work with me here!" Genie then tied a bow around Aladdin's chest and then pulled on the measurer, transforming Aladdin's beggar clothes into a full on prince attire with a turban and cape.

Kelly's mouth dropped open when she saw Aladdin's new look. He looked much handsomer in real life than he did on the TV screen. Genie circled Aladdin with approval while Aladdin checked out his new clothes. "OOOO, I like it!" Genie puffed out his chest. "MUY Macho!" Kelly laughed hysterically at Genie's silliness. Aladdin glanced up at Kelly and gave her a sheepish grin.

Genie suddenly turned his attention to Kelly. "Now for YOU little Lady." Kelly stopped laughing and pointed at herself. "Me?" Genie rolled his eyes as if it was obvious. "YES you miss, you can't be seen at the palace looking like that!"

Kelly started backing away from Genie, "But the wish was to make Aladdin into a prince. I'm not involved!" Genie now started to approach Kelly threateningly with his tape measure and pins. "Prince Ali can't be seen with a girl dressed like you are, No offense. Now, let's fix you up!"

Kelly suddenly backup up into a tall mirror and stood in place while Genie looked her up and down. "Hmmm, now let's see. I'm thinking, cobalt blue to match your eyes! With sparkle!" Genie suddenly wrapped his tape measure in a bow around Kelly's shoulders and then pulled on the measure with a loud POOF.

Kelly closed her eyes tight as she felt her clothes change with a gust of wind. Kelly slowly opened her eyes and found herself looking at her reflection of the full length mirror and couldn't help but open her mouth in amazement.

Genie had put her in a bright cobalt outfit that had two pieces. the pants were soft and billowy, just like princess jasmines, and her shoes were a darker blue with tire sapphires gems on the toes of the shoes. Her top was (unfortunately) also a bra-like top like jasmines, except the sleeves covered more of her arm, yet her shoulders were still bare. Around her neck was a Gold necklace with a sapphire dangling down from the middle. Her hair was still down (reaching below her shoulders, but looked shinier, and a gold headpiece was placed on her head. The whole fabric was silky and sparkly. Kelly couldn't look away from her reflection!

Genie smiled behind Kelly and asked "So, what do you think?"

Kelly felt like crying all over again. "It's beautiful Genie!" Genie's smile grew bigger and he leaned in closer to Kelly's ear. "I'm glad you liked it, and i'm sure Aladdin likes it too."

Kelly froze and quickly glanced behind her to find that Aladdin was staring at her with his mouth gaped open. Realizing that he was being looked at, Aladdin quickly composed himself and moved closer to Kelly, not taking his eyes off her. "Wow, you look just like an Arabian princess Kelly!"

Kelly blushed, yet frowned as she remembered the purpose of why they were getting dressed up. _As soon as we get to Agribah he'll see what a REAL Arabian princess looks like, and then won't give me a second glance. _the thought made Kelly more depressed and she quickly shook the thought away and turned to look at Genie. "So now what?"

Genie's smile grew wide and he rolled up the sleeves of his shirt "Well we've got the prince, and the dashing lady, but we're not Through yet! Hang on to you're turban kid! We're gonna make you a STAR!" With that, Genie began shooting out sparks of magic as he began to finish Aladdin's complete prince transformation.

* * *

><p><strong>So i hope you guys like the chapter! more will be coming soon DON't WORRY! =D<strong>

**please Read and Review. the more reviews i get, the more willing I am to write the next chapter right away!**


	21. Wedding preparations, Prince Ali

**Hey Fan fiction Readers!**

**I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. It sure feels good to be back and writing my fan fiction again! Anyway, Let's get on with Chapter 21! **

**BUT, Before I begin I just want to thank d_ream lightning,starwater09, star, Master Tigeress, Bellacullenstar07, zitagirl (Thanks for the beta reader review, I really appreciate the helpful criticism!) grapejuice101, rollingbell, ThePhantomismyLove, sparrow99, AND Alex ( I love you, Thanks for reviewing ALL 20_ Chapters!) **

**I Really appreciate all of the comments and advice you guys have given me in your reviews =) reading them over always makes my day, So Thank You again! Now ON TO THE STORY**

**What will happen once Kelly and Aladdin (prince Ali!) arrive at Agribah? And how is ROSE holding up while Jafar forces her to pretend to be Jasmine?!**

**Let's find out!**

* * *

><p><strong>**ROSE**<strong>

_OUCH!_

Rose bit her lip and inhaled a sharp breath as yet another pin poked her in her side. _Is he trying to cause me pain?!_

Rose was standing in the middle of Jasmine's room on top of a foot stool. Surrounding her were two palace servants and the royal dressmaker. The 'supposedly' well sought for royal dressmaker named Alibaba was a tall, well-dressed man (wearing exquisite white and gold robes of silk) with a very short temper and no patience either.

"I need more pins!" Alibaba nearly shouted the order even though his servant girl was only a few feet away. Startled by his loudness, the poor girl took out more pins from the little box she carried and, visibly shaking, handed the extra pins to the obnoxious dressmaker.

Rose exhaled with annoyance. Alibaba had been pinning, adjusting, and tailoring Rose's wedding outfit for at least two hours with no breaks! _My leg is seriously cramping up! _Rose began to shift from one foot to the other to try and stop her legs from falling asleep, but Alibaba yelled "No Moving!"_  
><em>

Rose groaned _That's It! I'm a royal princess for God's sake! Jasmine wouldn't let herself get bossed around like this!_

"That's enough for now!" Rose commanded, trying her best to make her voice sound like Jasmine's. "I require a break!"

The two servants began retreating to the door, but Alibaba didn't budge. "Princess, with all due respect, Jafar gave orders that we were to have your dress done by this afternoon!"

Rose narrowed her eyes at Alibaba and replied, "And i'm ordering you to leave me! I'm in NEED of a break!" Rose heard a growl from behind her as Rajah, who had been napping in the corner of the room, began to advance towards Alibaba.

Alibaba squealed, "Get your Tiger away from me!" Alibaba froze where he was and began to tremble with fear as Rajah bared his sharp teeth at the dressmaker.

Rose smiled, "Rajah is only protecting me. He thinks that you are threatening me." Rose placed her hand affectionately on Rajah's back and stroked his soft fur. The Rose narrowed her eyes at Alibaba, " Now let's try this again, I'm in need of a break and you are to wait out in the hall until I call you back in. Understood?"

Rajah roared at Alibaba and he yelped in terror then quickly bowed down. "Yes princess! I understand, right away!" Then Alibaba turned around, sprinted out of the room, and slammed the door behind him.

"What a Jerk Rajah! Thanks for having my back buddy." Rose hugged Rajah around the neck and scratched his neck. Rajah relaxed and began roar/purring in response to Rose's touch. While still holding on to Rajah, Rose tentatively stepped down from the foot stool and carefully sat down on Jasmine's bed so she wouldn't wrinkle the fabric that outlined what her wedding dress would look like.

For today, since Rose's dress was a custom creation, the royal dressmaker had used a plain white material to get all of Rose's measurements. Then, once he was done pinning and adjusting, he would actually make Rose's wedding outfit out of the fabrics and shawls that Jafar had already picked out for her. So far, all that Rose knew about her wedding outfit is that it consisted of a long skirt, a shirt that started at her neck and ended at her ribs (so her midriff would still be showing), and a shawl that would be draped around her.

Rose looked up at the mirror across the room from her and frowned. Her reflection showed Princess Jasmine's face staring back at her while sitting down and petting Rajah. Rose laughed quietly to herself. "This is like Mulan! When will my reflection show who I am inside?"

Rajah suddenly placed his massive head on Rose's lap and looked up at her with adoring yellow eyes. Rose smiled and stroked Rajah's head. "Even you don't see me for who I truly am. Right now you think I'm Jasmine too." Rajah continued to roar/purr softly as Rose caressed his face.

Rose turned her attention away from Rajah and looked up around the room. Ever since yesterday when Jafar had given her the choice of being Jasmine willingly and Rose had accepted, Rose had mostly stayed inside Jasmine's room and would only leave Jasmine's room to get some fresh air outside in the courtyard.

Rose looked down at Rajah and began speaking to him, which she found comforting even though she knew he didn't understand her, "Rajah, I really hope Kelly and Aladdin are on their way now with the Genie. I don't know how Kelly figured out Aladdin's first wish since Aladdin hasn't even meet Jasmine yet. God, how are we going to get out of this mess Rajah?"

Rajah just grunted as he looked up into Rose's eyes

Rose sighed, "Yeah, I don't know either buddy." Rose suddenly stood up and got back up on foot stool. "Rajah, up!" Rose commanded while pointing at the beg. Obedient, Rajah leaped up onto the bed and laid down facing Rose. Rose smiled and quickly leaned over to scratch Rajah's head. "Good Boy!"

Rose then turned her attention to the door in front of her and commanded. "You may come back in now Alibaba"

After a short pause, the door to Jasmine's room opened and Alibaba and his two servants tentatively stepped into the room. When Alibaba saw that Rajah was laying on the bed right next to where he would be working, his eyes widened in fear.

Rose smirked, "You may return to your work."

Rajah began to growl again as Alibaba moved closer to Rose. Rose shushed Rajah, "Down Rajah Down! Alibaba won't be causing any more problems, Right?" Rose looked for confirmation up at Alibaba. Alibaba nodded and cautiously moved next to Rose to continue pinning and adjusting the fabric.

Rose smiled to herself at her victory as Alibaba worked silently and didn't dare stick her with any more pins.

*Trumpet blare* **Dut duh duh Dah!**

Rose turned her head to the left as she faintly heard what sounded like the beginning of a fanfare. "...Kelly" Rose whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>**Kelly**<strong>

**"Make way for Prince Ali" **A chorus of Prince Ali's (Aladdin's) Royal guards began to bellow as the huge parade began marching through the streets of Agribah. Kelly and Aladdin were sitting in a saddle canopy on top of Abu (Now an elephant) and were in the back of a giant parade consisting of bell ringers, sword masters, exotic dancers, Flag carriers, and hundreds of servants carrying gold, jewels, herding animals, and throwing confetti.

The Genie was at the front of the parade and was tossing a stick with both ends lit on fire. Kelly could faintly hear him singing as he was moving through the crowd, "Hey! Clear the way in the old Bizarre. Hey YOU let us through it's a bright new star. Oh come be the first on your block to meet his eye! Genie's charades seemed to be working because now it seemed that EVERYONE in Agribah had gathered around to watch the arrival of Prince Ali.

Kelly's mouth opened wide in amazement, Genie had really outdid himself! Kelly grinned, "Gee Aladdin, Genie sure know how to draw a crowd doesn't he?" Kelly looked to her left to where Aladdin was sitting and she might as well have been talking to herself. Aladdin was busy waving at the crowd, smiling, and handing out gold. _At least he's a very generous prince. _

Kelly smiled and shook her head. _I'll let him soak up all the attention. Being a street rat this must be like heaven to him!_

Aladdin suddenly turned towards Kelly with a Huge grin and had to shout to be heard over the music and noise. "Isn't this Amazing Kelly? The whole kingdom loves us!"

Kelly smiled faintly and replied. "No Aladdin, they love you." But Aladdin must not have heard her because he was now moving towards Abu's large elephant head and was standing and waving while the crowd oohed and awed.

Kelly frowned and muttered to herself, "Geez Aladdin I get that you're not used to being fawned over but all of this Prince Ali business is beginning to get to your head!"

The parade was now right next to the palace entrance and Kelly caught sight of the Sultan and Jafar watching them from the top of a balcony. The Sultan was grinning and bobbing his head to the music while Jafar scowled in disapproval.

Kelly stared at Jafar and wondered, _I hope Rose is managing all right and that no harm came to Jasmine in the Marketplace without Aladdin there. _Kelly then saw the Sultan disappear from the balcony and Jafar soon followed him. _The Sultan's moving to open the gate!__  
><em>

Kelly turned her attention back to what was going on in front of her. The Genie had just busted through the palace doors and was now singing to the Sultan. " We heard your princess was a sight, lovely to see!" And on cue, Kelly looked back to see that Jafar (looking royally pissed off) and Iago had been squished by the palace door. Kelly couldn't help but laugh out loud!

The Genie was now dancing with the Sultan and sang, " And that good people is why, he got dolled up and dropped by.!"

The song continued and Kelly found that Aladdin was now standing in front of her. "Lets go Kelly, It's time for our big entrance." Aladdin winked at her and offered her his hand.

Kelly smiled and accepted his hand. "Lets go meet the Sultan, Prince Ali" Then Kelly sighed and thought, _your rightful future Father in Law._

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you liked this Chapter! Please give me a Review of what you think! =)<strong>

**Chapter 22 will be coming soon! I promise!**


	22. Princess Kalila, Princess Jasmine

**Hello Fan fiction Readers!**

**Before chapter 22 begins I just want to thank everyone for reviewing chapter 21 =)**

**OC1926-**** I've missed writing on Fan Fiction! =) And I loved writing about Rajah defending Rose from the obnoxious dressmaker. I'm glad you enjoyed it! **

**Alex-**** I love you too =) i'm glad that you think the story is Amazing so far! And i figured you would like the part about Jafar getting squished by the door!**

**grapejuice101- HAHA thanks, i'm glad to be back too! And don't worry, there will be plenty of Aladdin/Kelly moments coming up ;)**

**starwater09-**** Thanks for the review, it's good to be back =) and i'm glad you're enjoying the story so far!**

**rollingbell- **** thank you for the review! =) Yeah i realized that i spelled Agrabah wrong. I was typing so fast that i misspelled it! =O and I totally agree with your comment about not having the whole song in there. I feel like it takes away from the fan fiction story when writers do that. I'm glad you're enjoying my story so far.**

**zitagirl- **** I'm glad that you liked Rose and Kelly's parts =) ** and I totally agree with your comment about not having the whole song in there. I feel like it takes away from the fan fiction story when writers do that. I hope that you enjoy these next few chapters also!****

**NOW, On with the STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong>**KELLY**<strong>

**"SPLENDID! **Absolutely Marvelous!"

Kelly could hear the Sultan clapping excitedly as she curtsied before his royal highness next to Aladdin. _More like his royal 10 year old boy. yeesh._

Aladdin straightened up and cleared his throat before trying to talk in a deeper voice. "Ahem, your Majesty. I have come from afar to seek your daughter's hand." Aladdin bowed down to the Sultan again as his highness flopped from his throne and hobbled towards Prince Ali. "Prince Ali Ababwa!" The Sultan roughly grabbed Aladdin's hand and shook it vigorously, " I'm so very delighted to meet you my boy!"

After the handshake was done, The Sultan turned his attention to Kelly. "And who might this be?"

Aladdin looked at Kelly with panic. He stuttered, "This uh- is.." Kelly quickly stepped in front of Aladdin and curtsied to the Sultan once more. "I am Prince Ali Ababwa's sister, Princess Kelila."

The Sultan smiled widely at Kelly and grabbed her right hand with both of his hands. "A pleasure to meet you my dear!" The Sultan then gestured behind him at Jafar. "And this is my royal vizier Jafar, he's delighted too." Kelly placed a hand over her mouth and quietly snickered as she looked at Jafar's distraught face.

Jafar crossed his arms and replied in a flat voice, "Just ecstatic!"

Jafar suddenly moved in front of Aladdin, "Now, I'm afraid Prince and Princess Abooboo," Aladdin interrupted Jafar and bowed in front of his face,"Ababwa." Jafar wrinkled his nose in disgust and swatted away the feather on Aladdin's hat that was currently tickling his nose. "Whatever." Then Jafar glared into Aladdin's eyes. "You cannot just parade in here uninvited and expect to-"

Jafar was interrupted once more as the Sultan began examining Carpet. "By Allah this is a remarkable device!" Kelly giggled as she watched Carpet playfully pulled on the Sultan's mustache. The sultan clapped his hands together with glee and then looked up at Kelly, "I don't suppose that I could, hmmm?" the Sultan pointed up at the ceiling.

Kelly got the message and smiled, "Why certainly your highness!" Then Aladdin appeared on the other side of the Sultan and offered his hand. "Allow me to help you."

Aladdin had finished helping the Sultan get on the Carpet when Jafar suddenly stomped his snake staff on the Carpet. Jafar snarled, "Sire" then he pulled out a fake smile and leaned in closer to the Sultan, "I MUST advise against this."

The Sultan scoffed, "Oh lighten up Jafar! Learn to have a little FUN!" on 'Fun' The Sultan kicked Jafar's snake staff away and began zooming around the room. Kelly watched the Sultan fly around with amusement before turning her attention back to Jafar and Aladdin.

Jafar was glaring at Aladdin and Kelly, "Just where did you say you two were from?"

Aladdin quickly replied while laughing nervously, "Oh much farther then you've traveled I'm sure!" Jafar narrowed his eyes, "Try me." Kelly quickly moved to stand by Aladdin and interjected. "My brother and I are very weary from our travel's, may we see the princess soon?"

Jafar turned his gaze to Kelly and smirked, "I'm afraid that seeing the princess today is not possible." Kelly stubbornly put her hands on her hips. "We've come all this way to meet the princess, and that's what we're going to do!" Then Kelly got an idea, "Surely one of your servants could fetch the princess for us? Wherever Princess Jasmine happens to be." Kelly was secretly hoping that Jafar would get Rose to bring the princess to them. _I haven't seen her in forever!_

Jafar's smile widened, and not in a nice way. " That's not possible either. You see, you've wasted your time coming here."

Aladdin asked, "What do you mean?" Before Jafar could reply the sultan shouted above them, "I'm coming in for a landing! Jafar watch me!" the Sultan suddenly landed next to Jafar and bounced lightly off the carpet. Jafar rolled his eyes, "Spectacular your highness."

Aladdin helped the Sultan onto his feet as the sultan said, "Ooooo that was lovely. I seem to have a knack for it!" Kelly smiled at the Sultan, "I'm glad that you enjoyed yourself your highness." The Sultan smiled up at Kelly, "Thank you my dear!" And then the Sultan turned towards Aladdin and pinched his cheek, "You have such impressive youth! And you're a prince nonetheless!" Aladdin rubbed his check and smiled, "Thank you sir, ah- your highness."

**"ENOUGH" **Jafar yelled as he slammed the end of his snake staff onto the ground. Kelly, Aladdin, and the Sultan stared at Jafar in alarm as Jafar glared at all the three of them. Then Jafar cleared his throat and looked calmly at the Sultan. "It seems that you are forgetting one very important detail sire. The Princess has already chosen a husband." Jafar smiled evilly at Aladdin and Kelly, "ME."

Kelly gasped, "WHA-" Then covered her mouth before she made too much noise. Kelly quickly looked at Aladdin and saw that he was just as confused as she was. Kelly looked back at Jafar and responded, "With all due respect Jafar, but I thought that only a PRINCE could marry a Princess."

Jafar looked down at Kelly and smirked, "Yes, that was the law. However, Princess Jasmine has personally chosen me to be her husband. And the Sultan himself gave us his blessing." Jafar looked over at the Sultan. "Right Sire?"

The Sultan wrinkled his eyebrow and scratched his turban. " OH yes, I remember Jafar. I just got caught in all the excitement that I forgot."

Kelly rubbed her temples. _How is this possible? Princess Jasmine would NEVER in a million years marry JAFAR! "But...How...?"_

Jafar looked back at Kelly and his eyes widened as he looked at her closely, "Have I seen you before from somewhere?"

_SHIT he thinks he recognizes me! _"NO!" Kelly responded quickly, "I mean, I've never been to Agrabah before so there's no way you could've possibly seen me before." Kelly smiled weakly up at Jafar's narrowed eyes. Suddenly, Kelly heard the Sultan's voice behind her.

"Jasmine! We were just talking about you and Jafar's wedding." Kelly saw Jafar looked behind her and sighed, _ugh that was close!_

Kelly turned around and saw Princess Jasmine standing before them. Kelly looked nervously at Aladdin to see his reaction to gazing upon Jasmine for the first time, but found that he was instead looking at herself in concern. Aladdin mouthed to Kelly, "Are you ok?" Kelly smiled and mouthed back, "I'm fine!"

Then Kelly looked back at Princess Jasmine with determination. _It's time for some answers!_

* * *

><p><strong>I Hope you guys enjoyed This chapter! Kelly and Rose are FINALLY reunited! YAY. Please rate and review and I promise that my next chapter will include Kelly and Rose's POV's. Thank you!<strong>


	23. Change of Plans, Let's Investigate!

**Chapter 23: Change of Plans, Let's investigate!**

**Hello fellow Fan Fiction readers! Before I begin I would just like to thank ****_OC1926, Alex, grapejuice101, zitagirl, starwater09, and rollingbell _****for reviewing chapter 22! I appreciate all the feedback and comments about my story =)**

**Now without any more waiting, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong>**ROSE**<strong>

Rose was quickly walking through the halls of the palace, and having a hard time finding the throne room. "Where the hell is it?" She asked aloud in frustration as she ran into the end of yet another hallway.

After Rose had heard the trumpet blares that announced Prince Ali's arrival, She pushed the royal dressmaker to hurry and finish altering her wedding outfit so she could make it downstairs to the throne room while Aladdin and Kelly were there. It helped that Rajah started growling at Alibaba to make him move faster. After Alibaba and his servants let Princess Jasmine's room, Rose had changed into Princess Jasmine's normal blue outfit and ran out the door.

Rose sighed as she backtracked and tried a different route. _I've been in this palace for three days and I still don't know how to get around this damn maze! _Rose came to a stop and thought aloud, "Should I go right or left?"

"OOF" Suddenly, Rose found herself on the ground and looking up at a servant girl who had run into her. This servant had medium-length black hair, tan skin, and looked to be only sixteen years old. The servant gasped, "Oh My GOODNESS! Princess Jasmine! I'm so Sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!" the servant girl quickly helped Rose up and Rose laughed, "It's ok! Really! It was just an accident."

The servant frowned and bowed her head to Rose while trembling, " Please, don't send me to the dungeon! Or worse, chop off one of my hands!"

Rose gasped, "WHAT? I'm not going to send you to the dungeon or chop off one of your hands!" The servant sniffled and looked up at Rose with watery eyes, "You're not?"

Rose shook her head and placed her hands on the girl's shoulders, "No, absolutely not. Besides, I need your help. What's your name?"

The servant girl replied nervously, " My name? It's Tamara." Rose smiled, "Tamara, could you please escort me to the Throne room immediately?"

Tamara brightened up and smiled back, "Of course Princess! Right this way!" Tamara began moving to the right and Rose followed quickly behind. In only one minute they were in front of one of the doors that lead to the throne room. The door was draped with a light blue cloth.

"Here you are Princess, The throne room." Tamara looked up at Rose. "Is there anything else I may do for you?"

Rose looked through the blue fabric and saw Kelly talking to Jafar. "No, that will be all thank you."

Tamara replied, "Ok..." and trailed off. Rose looked down at Tamara, she could tell in her tone of voice that she wanted to say something. "Yes?"

Tamara began fidgeting with her hand and avoided looking into Rose's eyes. "Please don't tell Jafar about my insolence. The royal vizier is not as forgiving as you are Princess."

Rose placed a reassuring hand on Tamara's shoulder. "Do not worry, Jafar will know nothing about what happened today." Tamara looked into Rose's eyes and smiled. "Thank you Princess Jasmine!" Then Tamara bowed to Rose before turning around and walking away. Rose watched Tamara go with sadness, _These poor girls are treated terribly here! _Then Rose looked back into the throne room at Jafar. _He's a monster!_

Rose quietly pulled back the blue drapes hanging over the door and entered the throne room. At the moment Kelly seemed to be arguing with Jafar as Aladdin and the Sultan. Rose laughed quietly, _Kelly you're so headstrong and brave. _Rose also noticed that Kelly was wearing a beautiful cobalt outfit with a princess headband on top of her head.

"Jasmine! We were just talking about yours and Jafar's wedding!" Rose froze in place as four pairs of eyes turned to look at her. Aladdin and Kelly were both looking at her with confusion, The Sultan was beaming at her, And Jafar was smirking at her with a look of satisfaction.

Rose cleared her throat and disguised her voice like Jasmine's "Father, what is going on here?"

The Sultan indicated to Aladdin and Kelly. "Why you have some visitors! This is Prince Ali Ababwa and his sister Princess Kelila Ababwa." Aladdin and Kelly bowed to Rose as Rose just stared back at them. The Sultan continued, "Prince Ali Ababwa had come all this way to ask for your hand in marriage-."

Jafar interrupted and moved towards Rose, "-But Prince Abooboo has wasted a trip here dearest," Then Jafar wrapped his arm around Rose's shoulders and held her other hand while facing the others, "For Princess Jasmine has already chosen me as her husband." Rose looked up at Jafar and saw him nod his head at her expectantly.

"Yes," Rose went on, "I love Jafar and wish for him to be my husband." Rose saw Kelly's mouth open in shock and confusion. Aladdin seemed dumbfounded by what was going on before him. Rose addressed Aladdin and Kelly, "I am so sorry that you wasted a trip by coming her Prince and Princess Ababwa. Agrabah is willing to offer you anything you may need to return home."

Aladdin spoke quick on his feet. "Thank you Princess Jasmine." Aladdin bowed to Rose. "My sister and I appreciate your thoughtfulness."

Jafar suddenly turned to the Sultan, "Sire, I have an announcement about the current wedding preparations." The Sultan nodded, "What is it Jafar?"

Jafar smiled and announced, "The wedding preparations for Princess Jasmine's and my marriage is going along so smoothly and quickly that the wedding date has been moved to **Tomorrow** instead of the day after!"

Rose gasped and felt like she was going to feint if Jafar wasn't holding on to her. _I'm getting married to Jafar...TOMORROW?! _Rose could see that Kelly was freaking out too as she looked at Aladdin and back at Rose with Panic.

Jafar turned his head to Rose and smirked at her, "Doesn't that sound wonderful dearest?" Rose looked back at Jafar and stopped shaking before replying. "Yes! I'm so...excited."

The Sultan was clapping his hands together. "This is Splendid! My daughter is getting married tomorrow!" Suddenly the Sultan's eyes got wide and he turned to Aladdin and Kelly. "And Prince Ali and Princess Kelila can be the guests of honor! Would you two mind staying another day?"

Aladdin and Kelly exchanged a glance before Kelly responded, "We would be honored to stay and attend the royal wedding." The Sultan clapped his hands together and jumped with glee. "Marvelous! Jafar, you must inform the whole palace at once about our honored guest!"

Rose quickly looked up at Jafar and saw that he was not pleased with the news that Prince Ali and Kelila would be attending their wedding. "Yes Sire. I'll do that right away." Jafar let go of Rose and quickly kissed her right cheek before turning away and leaving the throne room. Rose froze and placed one hand on the cheek that Jafar had kissed.

"Congratulations Princess Jasmine on your marriage to Jafar." Aladdin said to Rose. Rose jumped and looked at Aladdin, "Yes, thank you."

Kelly raised her eyebrows at Rose, "Congratulations."

Rose nodded, "Thank you Princess Kelila," Suddenly Rose got an idea on how she could tell Kelly that she wasn't really Princess Jasmine. Rose pointed to Kelly's arm, "Why Princess Kelila. You have such beautiful skin. White like snow."

Kelly's eyes widened and she stared at Rose. "What did you say?"

Rose repeated herself, this time slower. "Your skin is white as snow. I am envious of your snowy completion."

Kelly was about to respond when the Sultan bumped into Rose. "Come along Jasmine, you'll have plenty of time to talk to the Prince and Princess later at your wedding. We have a lot of things to get done before tomorrow."

Rose was about to protest, but then agreed, "Ok father, Goodnight Prince Ali and Princess Kelila."

Aladdin replied, "Goodnight Princess Jasmine." Kelly just stared at Rose as they left the throne room.

Rose walked out the throne room with the Sultan and closed her eyes tight as the Sultan continued to blab on about wedding thing

_OH Kelly, I hope the message got through to you. _

* * *

><p><strong>**KELLY** (Later that night outside in the royal courtyard)<strong>

Kelly paced back and forth, "What are we going to do? Princess Jasmine is marrying Jafar, OF ALL PEOPLE, Tomorrow!" Aladdin, who was sitting on Abu's front elephant knee, held his hat in his hand and looked down at the grass, " I don't know Kelly, But I should've know that this Prince wish wouldn't work out."

Kelly stopped pacing and looked back at Aladdin. "What do you mean?" Aladdin stood up and walked to Kelly, "Well I never wanted to marry Princess Jasmine in the first place and if my hearts not into something then it usually doesn't work out. But that still doesn't explain how the Princess choose to marry Jafar. I thought you said that she would never choose someone as horrible as Jafar?"

Kelly began pacing again. "EXACTLY! No one in their right mind would willingly choose to marry Jafar. Maybe he hypnotized her into agreeing to it..." Kelly trailed off, "But Jasmine didn't seem to be hypnotized. She wasn't talking in a zombie voice and her pupils weren't red. So what could it be?" Kelly stopped pacing as she remembered what Princess Jasmine had said to her today 'skin as white as snow'. Kelly whispered to herself. "They don't even have snow in Agrabah. And only Rose says that to me." _It Can't be!_

"I can't believe it! I'm loosing at chess to a RUG!" Genie wailed. Kelly and Aladdin looked over to the spot in the trees where Genie and Carpet were sitting down at a table and playing chess.

Aladdin scoffed in annoyance, "Genie! We need help!"

Suddenly Genie appeared in front of Aladdin and Kelly in a detective outfit and smoking a bubble pipe. Genie began talking in a deeper voice as he shined a flashlight on Aladdin and Kelly. "Alright kids, here's what we're gonna do. We're going to interrogate this Princess Jasmine until she spills all her secrets. Why did she pick Jafar? Does she like his twisted bierd? Is her favorite color blue?"

"Stop shining that flashlight in my eyes Genie!" Kelly pushed the flashlight out of Genie's hands and crossed her arms. "No, now here's what we're going to do. I'm going to fly the carpet up to The Princess's Balcony and investigate. And if the princess is there I will try and talk to her, girl on girl to get to the bottom of this problem."

Aladdin put his hand on Kelly's shoulder. "I'm going with you!" Kelly shook Aladdin's hand off her shoulder, "No Aladdin, it would be best if only one of us goes to talk to the princess. And I'm our best bet since I'm a girl that the princess can relate too." Aladdin thought about Kelly's plan for a moment then nodded his head solemnly. "I guess you're right Kelly. But I want to help out in some way! What can I do?"

Kelly smiled up at Aladdin _He's so helpful and caring, "_You can go walk around the Palace to see if there's anything odd or weird going on." Then Kelly took Aladdin's hat from his hands and pulled out the lamp. "AND make sure that you always keep the lamp with you and guard it well. If Jafar find out that you possess the lamp he won't hesitate to kill you for it."

Aladdin's eyes widened as he realized the seriousness of this situation. Kelly placed the lamp back into Aladdin's hat and was caught off guard as Aladdin hugged her close. Aladdin buried his head into Kelly's neck and whispered. "Please be safe Kelly. I don't know what I would do with myself without you."

Kelly returned the hug and whispered back. "And I don't know what I would do without you Aladdin."

Aladdin raised his head and looked into Kelly's eyes. Kelly looked back at those sweet chocolaty eyes _Man, a girl could star at those dreamy eyes forever_ and almost didn't register Aladdin's next words.

"I Love You."

Kelly dreamily responded, "I Love you too."

Aladdin's eyes widened and he replied excited, "Really?"

Kelly shook her head and realized what she just said. "Wait, what." _shit_

Genie sniffled and Blew into a Kleenex. "OHHHH It's Beautiful. LOVE. Oh that's it! Big group hug everyone!

Kelly was soon squished into Genie's arms along with Carpet and Aladdin. Abu wrapped his trunk around Aladdin and Kelly and squeezed gently. Kelly looked up at Aladdin's face and saw that he was looking at her with an expression so gentle and full of love, it made Kelly's heart melt. _He's so wonderful...and so not mine to love._

Kelly cleared her throat. "Genie, we have a mission to do!"

Genie suddenly disappeared with a *poof* and then reappeared in front of Kelly in a soldier uniform. "Yes Maim!" Then Genie started pushing Aladdin away towards the palace entrance. "Come on soldier! There's work to be done. You can see your girl after we return from Battle!"

Aladdin looked back at Kelly longingly before turning away. Kelly waved her hand, "Goodbye."

Carpet tugged on Kelly's sleeve and then flattened out so that Kelly could sit down upon him. Once Kelly was situated she said, "Alright Carpet, Let's get to the bottom of this!"

* * *

><p><strong>I Hope you guys like it! I wrote over 2,000 words in just one DAY! =O<strong>

**Please Rate and Review and I'll get started on my next chapter right away. **


	24. Two PrincessesTiger hair

**I appreciate all reviews and comments about my story. They always brighten my day and help my write better Fan Fiction =)**

**FURTHERMORE, I would also like to take a moment to tribute Robin Williams (Genie) For i'm sure most of you know that he died August 11th, 2014 from suicide. He was a wonderful, kind, funny, honest-to-goodness man who always touched our hearts with his talents and with his good character. But as my friends zitagirl and rolling****bell have said. Even though Robin Williams is gone, Genie and all of his other characters will still live on with us. R.I.P Robin Williams. You are greatly missed.**

**All copyrights go to Disney, I only own Kelly and Rose.**

**Now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong>**KELLY**<strong>

By the time Kelly flew to the top of Princess Jasmine's balcony, night had already begun and the moon was full and bright. Kelly stepped down from the carpet onto the ground and looked out into the night sky.

"It's beautiful in Agrabah." Kelly whispered as she admired the shimmering stars. The rest of Agrabah was dark and quiet. "And the night is so peaceful out here." Then Kelly cupped her face with her right hand and leaned against the balcony while sighing, "And yet the mood inside the palace is absolutely chaotic!"

Kelly's thoughts suddenly drifted to Aladdin as she remembered how he had been excited to hear Kelly say 'I love you' back to him. Kelly rubbed her temples with her hands as she talked to herself.

"This is such a mess! I do love Aladdin, and I now know he loves me too. But he's supposed to be in love with Princess Jasmine, not me." Kelly dropped her head and groaned. "UGH Rose was right. I really should think before I act. If I would've followed her advice we wouldn't be in this deep shit. Besides, without Aladdin Jasmine can't become Queen!" Then Kelly clenched her hand into a fist while looking up at the moon with determination, "And there is NO WAY I'm letting that creep Jafar become Sultan!"

**"Grrrrrrr"**

Kelly froze and then turned around slowly to see Rajah crouched in front of her, ready to strike.

Kelly gulped and chuckled nervously, "UH, hey there...nice Kitty. I'm no threat to you." Kelly tried to hold her hand out to Rajah to show him she meant no harm, but Rajah only narrowed his eyes and began growling louder. Kelly slowly backed away from Rajah's advances until she could feel the balcony behind her. She whisper-yelled, "Help! Help me please!"

"Rajah, what are you doing out there? Stop making that horrible noise." Suddenly Princess Jasmine stepped out onto the balcony through the curtained door. Kelly looked up at Jasmine in relief. "Thank God! Could you PLEASE tell the tiger that I would not make a good midnight snack?" Princess Jasmine laughed, "Sure! Rajah, come here."

Rajah grunted at Kelly and then walked to stand next to Jasmine's side with his yellow eyes still fixed on Kelly.

Kelly let out the breath she was holding, "Thank you!" Jasmine smiled, "NO problem Kell- I mean Princess Kelila." Jasmine quickly caught her mistake. Jasmine coughed, "Ahem, what are you doing out here on my balcony in the middle of the night?"

Kelly raised her eyebrows and smiled _Interesting _then Kelly began circling around Jasmine. "You know, It's funny. Rajah follows your command even though he's not even yours. ROSE."

Rose (Princess Jasmine) smiled. " I knew you would figure out my clue Kelly!" Kelly smiled wide and shrugged, "It wasn't that hard to figure out. I mean who else besides you would refer to my skin being like snow?" Then Kelly punched Rose's arm playfully, "By the way, thanks for the reminder of how very pale my skin is ole buddy."

Rose giggled lightly then wrapped her arms around Kelly's shoulders in a tight embrace and whispered fondly, "It's so good to see you again."

Kelly returned the hug with the same fondness, "It's great to see you too Rose." Then Kelly pulled away from Rose and looked at her with confusion. "Now why the HELL does my best friend look like Princess Jasmine and FURTHERMORE why are you Agreeing to WILLINGLY MARRY that Old creep JAFAR!?" Kelly nearly shouted.

"SHHHHH!" Rose quickly covered Kelly's mouth with her hands. Rose quickly looked around the palace to make sure that no one had heard Kelly's loud voice. So far she saw no guards looking up at the balcony and she heard no guards coming to her door.

Rose turned her gaze back onto Kelly with annoyance. "Do you want the whole palace to hear you?"

Kelly just shook her head 'no' since Rose's hands were still over her mouth. Rose sighed while removing her hands from Kelly's mouth. Kelly whispered, "Sorry, I would just like to know what's going on here."

Rose grabbed Kelly's hand and began pulling her inside. "We can't speak out here. Someone could easily hear us. Come inside, but we still need to keep quiet! Rose fixed Kelly with a hard glare and Kelly nodded enthusiastically and whispered. "You got it. No more yelling." Rose sighed and lead Kelly inside Jasmine's room and they sat down together on top of Jasmine's plush blue bed. Rajah sat on the ground in front of the bed and continued to glare at Kelly with suspicion.

Kelly scooted closer to Rose and away from Rajah, "So, What's going on here?"

Rose exhaled a long breath and then began explaining to Kelly. She told Kelly how Jasmine had supposedly gone missing and that Jafar had apparently planned for Jasmine to get kidnapped so that Rose could take her place and marry Jafar so he could become Sultan.

"Wait a minute!" Kelly interrupted. "How did Jafar get you to look EXACTLY like Jasmine? And why would you ever agree to willingly go along with this Rose?"

Rose rolled her eyes, "I was just about to explain all of those things if you hadn't interrupted me. Now listen and no more talking until I say i'm done."

Rose went on to explain that Jafar had her and Iago collect a lot of weird ingredients to make a new potion which was apparently the one that he used to make Rose look exactly like Jasmine. AND Rose explained to Kelly how she had no choice but to go along with Jafar's plan. If she resisted Jafar would just hypnotize her and Force Rose to marry him instead.

"And that's it," Rose finished, "I'm done."

Kelly had her eyes narrowed in deep thought. "SOOOO the situation here is that Jafar is pretty much tricking the whole palace into thinking your Jasmine, is forcing you to marry him, and there is absolutely No Way out of it?"

Rose sighed and laid back on the bed, "Well when you put it like that it does sound completely hopeless."

Kelly sprang off the bed, "But Wait! Every potion usually comes with an antidote. We just have to find the antidote to the potion Jafar has been giving you."

Rose propped herself on her elbows and looked at Kelly with doubt. "And how exactly do you expect to find the antidote? Jafar rarely leaves his secret lair where all his potions are kept and i'm sure he has thousands of elixirs and potions to choose from."

Kelly smiled and pointed at Rose, "That's true, BUT tomorrow he's going to be occupied due to his..."

"**Wedding day.**" Rose and Kelly said together.

"Exactly!" Kelly whispered excitedly, "So all I have to do is find the antidote, get it to you before the wedding, and prove to the sultan that Jafar is an evil man who manipulated you to marry him just so he could steal the throne!"

Rose narrowed her eyes in thought, "This could actually work. BUT you still need to make sure that you choose the right antidote."Suddenly Rose got up from the bed and went to the dresser and pulled out a small red vial from the top drawer.

Rose walked back towards Kelly, "This is the kind of bottle that Jafar holds the shape-shifting potion in. The antidote will probably be in a similar bottle like this one. Here." Rose handed the vial to Kelly.

"Great!" Kelly replied, "But can we please call it a poly juice potion? Shape shifting potion doesn't quite do it justice."

Rose groaned, "It doesn't matter what it's called nerd. Just as long as you and Aladdin find the antidote and get it to me before the wedding."

Kelly nodded, "Yes, got it. Speaking of Aladdin, I should probably report all of this information to him and the rest of the gang."

Rose asked, "Where is everyone else? Back at the courtyard?" Kelly shook her head, "Nope, I sent them off into the palace to investigate for clues about Jafar's plan. But since I know what's going on now I can call of the investigation."

"Ahhh i see." Rose sat back down on the bed and tentatively asked, "So how are things with you and Aladdin?"

Kelly began playing with the material of her pants nervously, "Oh everything's all right." Rose narrowed her eyes, "Kelly, What's going on. I can obviously tell that you're hiding something.

"Well, i kinda...sorta...told him..." Kelly gulped and then whispered the last part." I love you."

Rose shot up. "You said WHAT!?"

Kelly rolled her eyes, "So much for being quiet." Rose covered her mouth with her hands and then glared at Kelly. "You did what?!" She whispered.

Kelly continued to fidget nervously, "Well actually he said 'I love you' first and i just...accidentally said it back." Kelly cringed, waiting for Rose to start telling her how stupid she was and that Aladdin belongs with Jasmine. However, Rose took a deep breath and then looked calmly back at Kelly "Did you mean it?"

Kelly didn't expect that question, "Well yeah. Aladdin is a great guy. And I know I know. I'm not supposed to fall in love with I couldn't help it Rose! He's so brave and nice and caring. He knows my fears and he helps me overcome them! We fight a lot sometimes but we've always gotten over it. We have a lot in common, but we also have our own likes and dislikes. He loves me for me and he would do anything for me." Kelly smiled and looked out at the stars. "And I would do anything for him."

Rose walked in front of Kelly and looked her in the eyes. Rose smiled tentatively. "So that's what love is huh?"

Kelly shrugged and smiled back, "Yeah I guess it is. But I promise I'll stop."

Rose shook her head and placed her right hand on Kelly's shoulder, "No Kelly, It's obvious that the two of you REALLY love each other. To break it up would just be too painful. I just don't want you to get hurt Kelly. If the real Jasmine shows up and Aladdin dumps you for her I don't want you to be heartbroken."

Kelly sighed, "I know, I keep thinking about that too. But when i'm with him, being together just seems Right. I feel SAFE when i'm in his presence."

"Then you have my blessing to date Aladdin." Rose laughed.

Kelly started bouncing happily and then hugged Rose, "Thank you thank you thank you. I'm so glad you understand!"

Rose returned Kelly's hug. "Just, be careful Kelly. You mean more to me than the whole world." Rose pulled away from Kelly. "Now, you'd better find Aladdin and everyone else. We have a wedding to cancel tomorrow!"

* * *

><p><strong>**Aladdin**<strong>

Aladdin and Genie had been roaming the halls of the palace for at least half and hour and had so far gotten no where. Aladdin sighed in frustration as he and Genie began walking down yet another hallway looking for clues as to what Jafar's evil plan was. Genie was currently examining the floor through a magnifying glass, his nose only inches away from the floor.

Suddenly Genie popped up and held his hand directly in front of Aladdin's face. "Al, looked what I found!" Aladdin raised his eyebrows at the object in Genie's hand. "It's a cat hair."

Genie disappeared with a *poof* and then reappeared to Aladdin's left, in a lab coat and examining the cat hair under a microscope. "Intriguing! A specimen from _Panthera Tigris. _The elusive and dangerous tiger!"

Aladdin put a finger to his lips. "Keep it down Genie! We don't want the guards to become drawn to our noise!"

Genie ignored Aladdin's warning and shouted. "EUREKA! I've figured it out! Jafar has an army of tigers and is threatening Agrabah with his massive swarm of evil kitty cats. So THAT is why this princess Jasmine is agreeing to marry Jafar."

Aladdin groaned and rubbed his temples. Then Aladdin took a deep breath and smiled at Genie. "Look Genie, you've been working very hard lately. Why don't you take a break for a while until we regroup with Kelly and the others?"

Genie poofed into a soldier uniform and shook his head while standing at attention. "No can do sir! My orders were to investigate the insides of this establishment." Aladdin placed a hand on Genie's shoulder. "And you have investigated well uh...soldier. Now your new orders are to take a break and rest."

Genie saluted Aladdin. "Yes sir!" Then Genie disappeared with a cloud of smoke into the lamp, which was inside Aladdin's turban. Aladdin sighed with relief and leaned against a wall. "Genie you sure are something else."

Aladdin's thoughts suddenly focused on a pair of blue eyes, raven hair, and beautiful pale skin. _Kelly, she said it back. Kelly said she loves...ME!_

Aladdin stared off into space as he thought about the girl he loved. Then he placed his hand behind his head and sighed. "For the first time in my life, things are starting to go right."

"WHO'S THERE?" A booming voice demanded across the hall. Aladdin broke from his trance and quickly stood up straight. At the end of the hall stood Razoul who began to advance on Aladdin. Aladdin fought the urge to run and replied. "It, It's just me. Prince Ali Ababwa. I was just taking a walk around the palace." Razoul was only a few feet away from Aladdin when Aladdin feet were suddenly knocked out from under him and a gag was put around his mouth.

Another guard had sneaked up behind Aladdin and was also chaining his hand and feet. Aladdin tried to pull from the restraints, but the chains were too heavy.

A black cloak and the end of a golden staff suddenly came in Aladdin's view. Aladdin looked up to see Jafar towering over him. Jafar glared down at Aladdin, "I'm afraid that you're worn out your welcome Prince Abooboo. You're presence here is distracting my bride to be, and I can't let ANYTHING get in the way of my marriage to Princess Jasmine tomorrow."

Aladdin wiggled the gag out of his mouth. "You dirty snake! You won't get away with this!" Jafar laughed menacingly and bent down to Aladdin's level. "I already have you insolent excuse for a Prince. You and you sister will never be heard from again." Aladdin froze then began thrashing wildly. "What about Kell- Kelila? What have you done with my sister?" Razoul pushed the gag back into Aladdin's mouth, silencing him. Jafar smirked, "Oh I haven't done anything to her YET. But I have other plans for your dear sister." Then Jafar turned away with a swish of his cloak. "Make sure he's never found."

Aladdin began trashing around again until Razoul knocked him out with a club to the head. The last thing Aladdin heard was Razoul's cackling.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Read and Review my Story. I'll try to update the next chapters as soon as I can. I love to hear from you guys so please leave a comment<strong>


	25. Must find the Antidote!

Hey Everyone! Sorry I haven't been updating my story lately. College life is pretty hectic.

Before I begin I would like to thank grapejuice101, starwater09, rollingbell, zitagirl, Alex, Guest, ThePhantomIsMyLove, MonstarzGirl, MissOperaGhost, and NightAngelGirl for Reviewing. Your comments always make my day and inspire me to write more =)

Now, ON WITH THE STORY

Copyrights go to Disney, I only own Rose, Kelly, and now Tamara.

* * *

><p><strong>**Kelly**<strong>

"So...Genie remembered us from before? In my Truck? But how is that even Possible?" Rose asked quietly as she walked with Kelly to the edge of the balcony where Carpet was waiting. Kelly has just got done explaining to Rose what happened in the Cave of Wonders up until now. Kelly shook her head, "I have no idea. What I don't get is how Genie's bottle ended up at a Carnival in the 21st Century?"

Rose narrowed her eyes in thought, "It's almost as if the lamp wanted us to come to Agrabah." Kelly laughed softly, "No Way! It's just really weird coincidence. Besides no good can come from questioning Disney logic." Kelly put her arm around Rose. "Besides! We're on a mission. There is no time for thinking about anything else except for stopping your wedding tomorrow."

Rose smiled at Kelly and put her arm around Kelly's waist. "You're right, I'm probably thinking about the whole situation too much. We need to concentrate on the task at hand!" Rose then let go of Kelly and got serious, "Now to refresh: find the antidote, get it to me before the wedding, and then i'll look like my good ole self again. You remember how to get into Jafar's secret lair?"

Kelly nodded, "It's at the top of the stairs and then I need to place my hand firmly in the center." Rose let out a shaky breath, "Okay, you're ready...just please be careful Kelly." Kelly gave Rose a mischievous smile and then hugged her tightly. "Ha. When am I EVER not careful?" Rose pulled away, "You better get going now. We can't afford to waste any more time." Kelly gave Rose a Salute and began moving towards Carpet. "Yes Ma'am, Project crash wedding is officially under way!"

Kelly looked back at Rose as she settled down on Carpet and began flying off the balcony. Her best friend was waving goodbye with a hopeful yet longing look. Kelly waved back and tried to look determined for Rose's sake. Yet Kelly knew that they both were well aware of what was at stake. If they were successful, Then Jafar would be known as the monster he is and Kelly and Rose would have saved Agrabah from a terrible new Sutan. However, if they failed, then Rose would be Jafar's Sultina for the rest of her life! And Kelly didn't even want to THINK about the awful things Jafar would do to her best friend.

Kelly turned her focus to the ground as they landed at the spot she had been at previously with Aladdin and Genie. Except now, Abu (the elephant) was the only one standing in the clearing. Kelly held back a laugh as she watched Abu try to open a banana with his front legs while sitting down on his behind. Finally giving up, Abu raised his trunk and flung the bundle of bananas down at the ground in frustration. He was obviously still having a hard time getting used to being an elephant without arms and opposable thumbs to open things with.

"Here let me help you Abu," Kelly giggled softly as she stepped off carpet. "I know it must be strange to not be a monkey at the moment." Kelly picked up one of the bananas and began peeling it, " but before you know it everything will return to normal soon. You'll see. "

Once the banana was free from it's skin, Kelly held it out for Abu. "Here you go, except try to grab the banana with your nose trunk. " Abu grunted and reached out for the banana, grabbed it with his trunk, and then stuffed it into his mouth.

Kelly smiled and moved to hug Abu's front leg, "You did it ABU!" Abu trumpeted loudly and wrapped his trunk around Kelly, as if he was hugging her. "Okay Okay buddy, I know you're excited. But you need to be quiet! We don't want to attract any unwanted attention." Abu quietly grunted and set Kelly down gently. Kelly giggled and then looked behind her at the area where Aladdin and Genie disappeared into the palace. "the boys haven't returned yet from their investigating?" Abu shook his head and began practicing picking up bananas with his trunk.

"huh." Kelly though, _I'd been with Rose for about 3-4 hours, they should have been back by now. _Kelly looked up at the sky and realized that it was still very dark out and the middle of the night. _That doesn't leave me much time!_ Kelly held out the empty vial that Rose gave her in her hand and then looked up with determination. "Well I have no time for their shenanigans, I've gotta get Rose's antidote before morning!"

Kelly took off running and began looking for the side door that Rose had described earlier. Kelly found an opening in the side of the palace that led to a hallway that was at the right side of the throne room. At this time of night the hallways were pitch black and were only illuminated by a few candles lite against the walls.

"This is sooooo creepy." Kelly whispered to herself as she tip toed past the throne room and started to climb the stairs that supposedly led to Jafar's secret lair. Suddenly, Kelly heard some descending footsteps and froze in panic. Kelly quickly looked around for somewhere to hide, but there was nothing but stairs. _Shit shit SHIT _Kelly thought as the steps drew closer and closer. Then, Kelly got an idea and crouched down and crawled to an area that the candle-light didn't reach. Still as stone, Kelly made herself as small as possible and held her breath as two guards passed by her. She realized that the two guards were Razoul and a lanky guard with a mustache

"Hahahaha! that stupid spoiled prince never saw what hit him." the other guard chucked to Razoul and threw his head back. "Did you see how hard he fell?And what a great splash! HAHAHAHA!" Kelly's heard dropped. _OH my GOD! They're talking about Aladdin. They went ahead and threw him into the ocean!_

Razoul knocked the guard upside the head, stopping his cackling. "Quiet you idiot! Do you want the whole palace to know that we drowned the Prince in the Ocean?" The other guard was rubbing the back of his head and sheepishly replied, "Noooo. What are we going to do when we find Princess Kelilia?" As the two guards got closer to where Kelly was, she pushed herself against the wall and held her breath. Razoul grinned with an emotion so evil and sinister that Kelly got chills down her spine. "WHEN we find the princess, we will bring her to Jafar and then he will deal with her." The other guard started cackling again as they continued walking further and further away. "I'm glad i'm on Jafar's good side."

Kelly's heart was racing as she listened for their footsteps to fade away. Once the stairway was silent again Kelly let out the breath she was holding and just sat there for a while as she thought about what she just heard. _I can't believe they still got Aladdin and tossed him in the Ocean! _Kelly stood up quickly in fear "_What if the lamp isn't with him?! He could actually be drowning! _Kelly started running back where she came from, but then came to a screeching halt. "NO." Kelly whispered. "I Have to get the antidote for Rose, we're running out of time!" Kelly quickly prayed to God that Genie was with Aladdin and able to save him, then she bolted up the stairway as quickly and quietly as possible.

Then Kelly finally reached the area where there was a door shape cut-out from the wall. Kelly took a deep breath and placed her palm in the middle of the wall. She suddenly felt the stone wall beneath her hand shake as the door slide open, leading to a room. Kelly tensed as listened to see if anyone had become alarmed by the sound of the door rumbling open. After 10 seconds of silence, Kelly cautiously entered the secret room.

The room was decked out in red furnishing and had a chest, a small bed in the room to the left, a large bookshelf, and at the end of the room was a long desk covered in flasks, vials, boxes, and all kinds of substances unknown to Kelly. Kelly cautiously looked around quickly to make sure there was no sign of Jafar or his annoying parrot. Once Kelly was sure she was alone, she ran to Jafar desk and began picking up random vials and compared them to the vial Rose had given her.

"Now if I were an antidote, where would I be?" Kelly groaned as none of the vials she picked up matched the bottle she had. After she had gone through all the vials that were on top of the desk and even the bottle in all the drawers Kelly threw up her hand in exasperation. "Where the hell is it!?"

Kelly sat down and crossed her arms in frustration and stared at the desk. Then something caught her eye under the desk, there was a tiny shelf hiding underneath, and on that shelf were neatly stacked rows of little tiny red vial of potion. Kelly crawled under the spaced and compared the full bottles with her empty bottle. "Yes!" Kelly cried, "A complete match!" Kelly then noticed that at the end of the long rows of red bottles there was one blue vial. _this must be the antidote! _Kelly picked up the tiny vial and held it gingerly in her hand and smiled. _We only have one shot to make this right, we're going to save you Rose!_

"WELL Princess Kelilia, If I had known I was expecting guests in my private room I would have cleaned up the place." Kelly froze and her heart dropped as she heard Jafar's voice behind her. Kelly tried to figure out a way out of this but realized she was trapped. _SHIT! He can't know that I have the antidote. _Kelly quickly stowed the vial away where she hoped Jafar wouldn't find it, in her bra. _Alright old man, I'm not getting out of here without a fight. _

Kelly slowly crawled out from under the desk, turned to face Jafar, and nonchalantly began dusting herself off. "Oh Jafar! Pardon me for the intrusion, I appear to have lost my...uh my..." Kelly quickly reached up to her ear and tossed her earring behind her. "My EARRING! I lost my earring and went looking for the darn thing. And somehow I ended up here, ahahahah..." Kelly weakly laughed.

Jafar narrowed his eyes and frowned, he was not at all amused. "No matter how you got here, this is a restricted area of the Palace." Then Jafar gave Kelly a sinister smirk and began advancing on her. "Now i'm afraid i'm going to have to punish you for breaking the rules. Jafar then snapped his fingers and Kelly watched in horror as Razoul and two other guards began filtering into the room behind Jafar. Jafar grinned, "This should teach you Princess, to obey the rules of your superiors, like me."

Kelly clenched her fists and began shaking with anger, she had has enough of Jafar and his bullshit and now he was telling her to back down!? He was messing with the wrong girl! " I will NEVER bow down to a misogynistic, full-headed, creep of a man like you! Jafar looked completely shocked as Kelly continued in a sweet voice. "Now we are going to let this little misunderstanding fly, and you're GOING to let me pass."

Razoul growled in anger behind Jafar. "No one talks to the Grand Vizier like that you little Brat! Razoul began advancing on Kelly with a yell. Kelly smiled to herself, _this is going to be fun." _Kelly stepped out of the way of Razoul's path at the last second and then when he turned around she punched him strait in the nose. Kelly could feel cartilage breaking as Razoul howled in pain and knelt down to the ground. _I'm glad my parents convinced me to talk that self-defense class!_

Kelly gasped out in pain as the two other guards grabbed her arms behind her back roughly and forced her to the ground. Kelly kicked back and smiled with satisfaction as one of the guards cried out in pain from getting hit in the nuts. Unfortunately, his grip on her arms didn't loosen. Kelly squirmed and shouted, "Let go of me you Brutes! You have no right to lay your hands on a Princess!

Kelly froze as Razoul stood before her with blood dripping from his nose and was looking at her furiously. "I could kill you for what you've done you little Bitch!" Razoul brought his leg back, about to kick Kelly in the stomach and Kelly cringed in fear. "Enough Razoul!" Jafar ordered. The two guards turned Kelly around to face Jafar and she realized that he has a sick amused grin on his face. "The Princess will learn soon enough how a man is supposed to be treated." Kelly was about to spit in Jafar's face when she felt Razoul's fist against her head and everything went black.

* * *

><p>And that was Chapter 25! Please Read and Review my story and wait in anticipation and tune in next time as we see how Kelly gets out of this Predicament!<p> 


End file.
